Gemma & Rigel: Take My Hand
by Tis-Is-Fussle14
Summary: Gemma & Rigel have never been 'normal' children. But even they did not know how special they were. A hidden world, lies galore, a Father everyone knows yet they have never met, A honorary Uncle and God-Brother with dangerous secrets, and a potion master who holds a grudge. Add in a secrets beyond every turn and one can tell first year will prove to be an adventure. A PoA AU (R&R).
1. Prologue

_A/N - HELLO READERS  
_

_First Story on this site in a few years so please be kind. I have almost 52 thousand words of this story prewritten but seeing as it is not separated into chapters so it will probably be a while before the first 'chapter' is out. After that however I should upload at least once a week. _

_This is a story about the twin children of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, so yeah, AU all the way. :)  
_

_So now, On with the Story!_

_That I do not own in any way shape or form._

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_The Day Darkness Fails and Light Prevails _**

* * *

**_Darkness_**

**_Blackness spreading from every and all crevices, sinking color into its grasp to only release when combated by light, Darkness is not often compared with fluffy feelings. Children fear darkness and the 'monsters' it hides. Adults fear darkness and the danger it poses. Darkness has become a synonym to fear to all. For the stars remind of monsters with their namesake. The moon reminds of horrid wolves hiding among them walking tall as men. Darkness reminds of war. War reminds of loss, and to a people who exalt a one year old orphan as a savior never giving thought to the parents he lost darkness is better forgotten._**

**_Our story begins a that all Hallows Eve night. _**

Fear gripped as her heart pounded. Months being strapped to a table had destroyed the muscle mass she once had. The stolen wand, given to her by her unknown savior, clasped tightly in her hand. The large sleeping gown that had more tares than open expanses of cloth hung off of her awkwardly as she held on to her overly pregnant stomach. She had to save her baby; she could stay still no longer. It would be amazing to tell you she ran dodging trees and debris as spells fired behind her green lights shooting from all directions. This however, was not the case. In truth the woman slid along hopelessly fighting against rough contractions that were, in her mind, at least two months to early. But thankfully, where few and far between, the trees that lined the edge of the property lie ahead just with in eye line and the woman pushed forward to reach her destination. Safety was just beyond those trees, she kept saying to herself and her unborn child. Safety was just beyond those trees less three feet. A contraction hit hard and she fell to her knees water pooling between her knees.

"No, It is too early, it's too early." She whimpered out as she took to crawling. She succumbed to exhaustion just past the trees. The broken woman let out a sob. Her next move was stupid and more dangerous than anything she ever had done before. But, as she saw it, she had no choice, someone would come they would kill her and her child. She had accepted death long ago but, she would save her child if it took her last breath. So she raised the stolen wand high and with a rough destination of a farm house in mind apperated away with a loud echoing crack leaving pooled blood from a patch of skin from a splinched right leg.

She appeared in the middle of a deserted muggle street kilometers from where she wanted to be. The twin crack was hidden as a car swerved from hitting the woman while lying on the car horn. Another woman middle-age with dark hair, that aged her face rather than complemented it, jumped from the passenger's seat and ran to help the fallen woman. The middle aged man turned on his emergency lights and moved to helped as well.

"Damned collage kids, probably playing some dumb prank, gonna get themselves killed." He grimaced.

"Now dear," His wife chastised as she bent down next to the woman. The elder woman gasped jumping back. The woman before her was deathly pale and had light blonde hair hacked off so when it was long enough to fall it fell in clumps around hollowed cheeks. Angry red blotches on her wrists showed where her skin had a rope burn from her own rubbing against constraints. Her legs looked to be no more than weak twigs making the woman think of lacking food source. The lack of fat on any limb made the swollen pregnant stomach stand out all the more. Blood pooled between the woman's legs making the woman believe something had gone horribly wrong.

"Ray, she needs medical attention," The woman said in a panicked tone. Something within the man seemed to snap as the fates smiled on the woman's children for the first time of many.

If one counts keeping the mother alive this long as a favor to the woman, for, Ray was a nurse whom at one point in college took classes in the maternity ward as all training nurses do. Needless to say, he stepped up and took charge of the crazy situation. As dawn broke the mother died an indirect maternal death as a result of her injuries, behind she left two defenseless infants alone in the strange town so far from the life they would have known if things were different.

If there had been no war.

But the world was no different and there was in fact a war. As such the mother had never even laid her kind blue eyes on the face of her small children. She never knew she was blessed with the birth of not one but two beautiful babies, a little girl and a little boy. She was however, able to name the young twins. Since the time she landed in the town she whispered a constant plea of the names for her children.

"Rigel Alphard or Gemma Susan," and so though brought into the world at 9:57 the clock struck 9:59 when Gemma took her first breath before being rushed to the intensive care unit. Rigel followed a few seconds shy of two minutes later at 10:00 pm. Their mother took her last breath at 10:02 her body shutting down after making good on its last wish. She had saved her babies. Doctors rushed to save the mother as well but it was to late. She had passed on.

That same night the Wizarding world toasted to the boy-who- lived, a young red head made loud squealing noises with the rest of his family despite no knowledge of what they were celebrating, a small bushy haired two year old kissed her Mummy and Daddy goodnight, a boy with a unnatural scar on his head was left on a doorstep, and a man's laughs finally broke into sobs for his family that was lost forever.

* * *

_A/N - THERE YOU GO READERS, first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review if you like. I would like that very much._

**_Tis-Is-Fussle14 _**


	2. Chapter One

_A/N - First and foremost I would like to thank all of my reviewers, my follower and the person who Favorited this story. I would also like to thank everyone who read it. I have the entire story now finished (except for the very end because I have yet to decided how cannon I would like to keep it.) I will upload a chapter every week on Friday hopefully. This is the chapter for this week so next week's chapter will be uploaded on the 28th life permitting. Anyways this is a prequel type chapter in the sense it takes place before Gemma and Rigel learn about Hogwarts. _

_I hope everyone enjoys it. I would love if you would review. Like all authors I will also enjoy as many reviews as I can get. _

_Disclamer: I do not own, Harry Potter or Matilda, Nor do I own any other quote and or reference used in this chapter. The twins however are all mine.  
_

_Please Read and Review_

_Tis-Is-Fussle14 :)_

**changed and edited Feb 26 5pm, **

**inconsistency with Castillo's and Wilson's name fixed only changed last few paragraphs.**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Not an Abnormality_**

In a sleep away small suburban town sixteen miles from the heart of London lay a four bedroom two story attached house. Weathered grey bricks lined the outside walls and old white curtains fluttered outside open windows. A red door sat with chipped paint, originally placed to ward off evil spirits and kept for the fact the owners cared much more for the interior of the house rather than the exterior. Inside sat a plump woman, she wore a black dress that brushed against her thighs and covered her arms. The fabric devoid of any pattern, this dress was an extension of her own life. She was a simple minded woman who did her duty as a house wife, other than having children. For the woman who sat there was unable to conceive. As a young adult her husband and her discussed adoption but in the end decided to open there home to short term foster care. A service they quite enjoyed, but last week they had gotten the call. A fostering opportunity that could end up being very long term, twins, a boy and a girl, that where only two months old and needed a home. The girl had been in the hospital those two months due to birth complications and the foster family who had taken care of the boy was unfit to take both children and the man who had called was going down his second of three lists when he came to their number.

Despite never being baby people her husband and her had agreed to take the children. Working as a high school teacher meant her husband was away for the day letting the woman, Mrs. Wilson await the two infants who would be brought to her door that January seventh 1982. When the two were delivered in there matching car seats the first thing out of the woman's mouth was how they would catch there death dressed in the little smart outfits the handler had chosen. She then busied the handler out of the house and picked up each sleeping child placing them in a preset wooden play pen. Other than two feedings that did not go well, due to colic, the twins feel asleep easily neither making much fuss.

Her husband came home later that afternoon and doted on the two children. Using his fingers and baritone voice to entertain the two young infants, that moment was one of the few where the Wilson's showed parental love to the two. As they got older weird things began happening around the twins, things that in truth terrified the Wilson's. They attempted to look past it and offer the children comfort but as the children aged it became clear that when these weird things happened they would rather have the comfort of each other. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson where happy to allow them to do so. But despite the odd happenings the couple really did their best to raise the twins as parents would. They just never made the parental connection to them. Often people in the town would ask why the couple who did not coddle would take on infants. After all they were not the types of parents who kissed away boo boos. They were authoritarian in their parent style with delinquent children and never quite understood how to be different with the twins.

The Wilson's did however try their very best for as long as they could. By the time the twins began school though the Wilson's where no more than a disciplinary figure to the children. Neither Gemma nor Rigel cried the day Mrs. Wilson, the woman who raised them, dropped them at the front door of their elementary school. Rather the two four year olds wished her a good day and left on their first big adventure outside their own back yard.

School is where everything changed however. School is where they found there loves. Rigel's love was books. He was captured and in-trawled by the words of Children's books like Dr. Seuss or one of the many Pooh Bear books from an very young age. When he got older, if one considers five to be old, he began to read Orwell, Kipling, Wells, Dickens, Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Harding, Faulkner and of course Grimm and Hans Andersen. He learned speech though an old oxford dictionary that he checked of the library so often Gemma wondered when the school librarian, Ms. Thomas would just give in and let Rigel have it. It was Ms. Thomas who showed Rigel the public library when he was seven years old. From that day the boy rarely left the comfort of the round table situated in the back of the history section where only older gentlemen and upper year students looking for information on their history projects browsed.

Gemma however, was so in love with numbers they practically raised her. Raised by a goal to learn algebra. She learned the basic math she was not being taught in school, like double number multiplication and division (her favorite) from books that she had read when Rigel drug her to the library. In fact Gemma had an ever growing multiplication chart. She had gotten it all the way to thirty six presently meaning that tucked under her bed at the foster home was fourty pieces of printer paper taped together and folded neatly in to sixteen pieces. She spent days curled up on her bedroom floor working out and checking multiplication charts to finish her goal of getting to one hundred. Rigel personally thought his sister was quite crazy.

Their differences did not just stop in interest; they were quite different in appearance as well. Often time's people would inform the two that if not for knowing their story, witch in the small town of Yearly was common knowledge, they would think them unrelated. Rigel shrugged the comment off but Gemma always took offense. With little family influence in her life other than Rigel she was exceedingly protective of the family unit they created.

Gemma had always been very small for her age always standing a few inches smaller than the next shortest girl in any of her classes. It was said by doctors to be a complication of her premature birth. She was skinny as a rail and built like a carpenter pencil. Wide hips and small waist, she had light blonde hair that darkened to what in contrast looked like a very dark brown at her roots. Her hair curled in its own crazy fashion that was not helped by her foster parent's ever growing want to keep it cut short( it knotted so much it took hours to comb out if they did not). Her eyes a striking clear blue framed by long dark eye lashes. Rigel was slightly taller than his sister but not by much. He was built quite like a twing skinny in every since of the word with stick like legs that he was always picked on for. Rigel dark brown hair that was always also cut very short to his head partnered with a pair of dark grey eyes framed by dark eye lashes. They both had small noses and high cheek bones partnered with small yet pointed chins. Rigel's face was ever so slightly rounder however so even the physical attributes they shared made them look different.

With such difference in there lives, one is likely to believe with that the two would grow apart in a foster care system. But that was not the case. Gemma and Rigel where closer than most siblings ever wish to be. They did not finish each others sentences, true, but they were the constant pillar of hope and understanding for each other. After all who else would understand these misplaced children? Adults where not inclined to believe that swing sets grew on their own accord taping children who bullied others with in there seats, or that buildings suffered multiple earthquake shocks localized in whatever area Gemma or Rigel happened to be if something upset them. So they were labeled as 'abnormalities' . At a very young age, before they began school, the twins despite not knowing what this word meant, believed that was what they where, that there was somehow something wrong with them.

Their minds only changed at the age of seven, when Rigel came across a book in the library that sat perched on his favorite table. He looked around to see who placed it there, knowing that he himself had not. Not finding the culprit he decided to place the book back where it belonged and went to walk back to his table. Much to his surprise the book was there once again. He shook his head and tried to return the book two more times before huffing in anger and throwing his hands up in defeat. He picked the book up to read the title. After all if it would not be read by anyone else he should not let it go unread.

The title caught his eye and he groaned, 'Matilda' the name did not seem very promising. The picture of a ratty looking girl perched on a pile of books with more surrounding her made him slightly hopeful but still wary.

After all in his personal experience young girls who read that many books usually where only reading nonsensical things: such as pumpkin carriages, glass slippers, old plump ladies flying around granting wishes to servants, and midnight curfews, and a shoes that stays class past that curfew. Really the shoe should have changed back at midnight like everything else did. After all what does that mean for Cinderella, would she have stayed a princess if she would have gotten stuck on that stair? After all the shoe didn't changed back. Despite not enjoying the stories, He always attempted to hold conversations with these girls anyways because they were the only other groups of children who seemed to read.

In these conversations usually brought up the original Grim fairy tales written about the Black Forest, the young girls usually stopped talking to him after he explained how he believed Disney should have stayed true to the plot and had two doves peck out the step sisters eyes. Or even the bloody shoe because they cut there heals off to make them fit in the shoe. Gemma explained to him once that speaking about gore to girls was unappealing, Rigel just shrugged. If they wanted something appealing then why didn't they just go look at dresses or something? Leave his literature alone.

_"It's a funny thing about mothers and fathers. Even when their own child is the most disgusting little blister you could ever imagine, they still think that he or she is wonderful. Some parents go further. They become so blinded by adoration they manage to convince themselves their child has qualities of genius. Well, there is nothing very wrong with all this. It's the way of the world. It is only when the parents begin telling us about the brilliance of their own revolting offspring, that we start shouting, "Bring us a basin! We're going to be sick!"'_

Rigel smiled at the book in his hands and pushed away the newest books he was reading. "The Little Prince" it was the book he had to read for class, and it was a very easy read in English despite being a chapter book so he had asked assistant, Ms. Thomas to help him find the book in the French section as well along with a french to English dictionary. He already read high above level in English why not start a new language. Ms. Thomas had asked if he would not rather learn Spanish and the boy huffed explaining that anyone could learn to read Spanish. He wanted to learn French. He turned back to the book and continued reading, devouring the words like most children his age devoured chocolate or other sweets.

"Four years and three months," He whispered in outrage attempting to calculate exactly how old he was when he began to read. He did not like the idea of a person, fictional or real, learning to read before he did. And Matilda had beaten him, by an entire month. Possibly two if he considered her having just turned four and three months. His face set in a frown but continued reading anyways. He once again became engorged in the book reading every word and sometimes even going back to read them again. He adored the language and the imagery, he became so obsessed he finished the book then turned back to begin reading it again. In his reading flourish he did not even realize how late it had gotten. That was until a petite hand lowered the book to reveal the agitated face of his sister tapping her feet on the carpet.

"Hello Gems," He said pulling the book back up.

"Do not hello Gems me, you are three hours late Rigel Alphard."

"I am three hours late, to what exactly?" He asked Gemma took two steps back and motioned at the way she was dressed. She was wearing a small black dress with her ripped pink tights and old tore up old KED sneakers, a boys jacket she had zipped up to her neck because it was the only donation that fit her small frame. Rigel paled, Mr. Hendrix, the newest case worker for the twins. He had completely forgotten.

"I am so sorry."

"We have to go back to the house, Mrs. Wilson is out side." Gemma said. Rigel pulled out a piece of paper from the given paper and wrote the page number he was on along with the last sentence of he had read.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Yes, with all your intelligence you think you would understand time."

"I am sorry Gemmie, it was just a really good book." He said with a sheepish grin. "I love you Gemmie," He said as they waved goodbye to the night time librarian, a sickly looking man who had only been there for a half a week, and slipped onto the street.

"Love you to Ry," She said before slipping into the back seat of the car.

The next day marked a new school week. The school decided, after a disastrous Year One where the twins decided not listening and fights with other children (who initiated every fight by making fun of the twins) where acceptable, that placing Gemma and Rigel together asked for trouble so after getting off the bus they went their separate ways. Rigel to Ms. Norton's class and Gemma's to Mrs. Hatley's.

In Ms. Norton's class Rigel sat at the very back corner with nothing to look at other than his small desk and a white board screwed to the wall that usually went unused. He sat here not because he was a trouble maker but because he was much to intelligent to only be in Year Two. So Ms. Norton had a system with an upper level teacher, he would give her an extra packet for Rigel and she would make sure he finished it.

Gemma on the other hand was every bit as intelligent as her brother. She just cared very little for things like arithmetic and science. She sat at the very front of her classroom where Mrs. Hatley screeched at her constantly. Today was no different. They were doing multiplication tables showing what their homework had been. Having done hers on the bus, much to Rigel's annoyance she did not find a need to pay attention. After all she could multiply double and triple digit numbers, she was much past her two time tables.

"Gemma Susan," Came the loud booming tone from the front of the room. Gemma looked up sheepishly.

"Yes Mrs. Hatley."

"I asked you a question," The woman huffed.

"Can you repeat it Mrs. Hatley."

"What are five threes?"

"Fifteen Mrs. Hatley,"

"What are Fifteen threes?"

"Forty five Mrs. Hatley, the answer to your next question one thirty five. Then the next answer would be four hundred and five. The next would be…"

"Gemma Susan, stay after class," The teacher said. Gemma just nodded. In the five minutes that there two classes crossed paths at lunch Rigel saw his sister's mask of indifference.

"Did you get in trouble again?" He asked as she slipped onto the playground equipment next to him.

"When don't I?" Gemma asked leaning her head against the metal railing.

"You really should just keep your head down Gemma," He sighed.

"I am not an ostrich Rigel."

"Ms. Norton's Class" Came the call from Ms. Norton herself and Rigel looked to his sister sheepishly.

"I better get going."

"See you," Rigel said as his class was called in. Gemma just waved him off as she continued to sit on top of the playground and look out below. After school Gemma was made to write 10 times how she would behave in class. The teacher threatened to call the twins Foster mother expecting to get a reaction. Gemma offered none. She was already going to miss the bus. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson where not stupid they would know she got in trouble. Having a teacher call them, may make them slightly more cross, but alas, it would do no more than that. After all the two did not pay much attention, after her 'detention' she was allowed to leave. As if it were normal practice her eyes scanned the bus stop bench to find Rigel sitting there reading from his newest packet.

"Gemma nineteen times one hundred twenty is twelve hundred right."

"Nope two thousand two hundred and eighty, How did you get twelve hundred Ry-Ry?" Gemma asked pulling the paper from his hand before offering him a smile.

"You forgot to multiply by tens not ones. You add an extra zero here after the nine." Gemma said crossing it out and showing him.

"I hate math." Rigel frowned.

"At least you get to do math. I am stuck with five times three." Gemma said with a huff.

"I told you ask if you could work ahead." He offered slipping his packet into his ratted and breaking black folder before slipping the black folder into his old draw string backpack that advertised for a school neither twin had heard of before. Gemma had a similar bag tossed over her right shoulder.

"Mrs. Hatley hates me, Ms. Norton loves you. There is a difference. You shouldn't have waited up. They are going to be cross." Gemma reminded him.

"No more cross than usual. I wanted to show you the book I was reading. I figured our 'abnormality out.'

"Rigel,"

"Come on I will show you." He said pulling her hand he ran to the library to find the book once again placed on the table. He smiled at the librarian and drug Gemma to his normal table.

He opened it near the middle and scanned for his page. With a smile he found the chapter titled the first miracle and held it out for his sister to read.

Not as quick a reader as her brother it took Gemma good five or ten minutes before she looked up at Rigel with an expression of awe.

"Rigel, that is,"

"I know. It was on my table yesterday I would have never looked at it otherwise."

"But, we looked everywhere, how could we have missed it?"

"I have no idea. There is a few more things in there. Examples, it all makes since Gemma, we aren't abnormalities we are. We are, well I don't know what we are but there aren't only two of us. It must happen a lot if Dahl wrote a book about it." Rigel said his eyes shining.

"We aren't abnormalities,"

"No, it's happened before."

* * *

With the Dahl book as there guide Gemma and Rigel decided that the best way to control there, whatever it may be, was to harness it. Rigel did this in the privacy of his room early in the mornings by trying little things like making his pencil write his name for him or flipping pages of a book without actually touching them. Soon he attempted to do things such as brush his teeth with out using his hands. Or sharpening his pencil with his fingers by imagining it sharp.

Gemma was a bit more open and mischievous in her practice. After all Matilda in the story was not the perfect little angel either. And, in Gemma's defense, she never used the power on as large of a scale as Rigel attempted and more personalized then things outlined in the fictional story. Instead she used this power to drive Mrs. Hatley batty. She would do things like make the coffee in her mug disappear after she had only taken one drink. Or moving the chalk from one side of the board to the other with precision making the woman question where she had put it down.

Her favorite by far was when she managed to change the paper book covers, one of a book that she had slipped from Daniel's, one of her foster brothers, collection of books she was not allowed to touch seeing as they were 'grown up books' and the other of an old story that the teacher recited often in class, she then played Ethan and Mark, two boys in her classroom, off with the gift of birthday chocolate to ask the teacher to reread the story. They did their job well and when the teacher opened the book the look on the other children's faces as some shrieked and others laughed was worth it.

Needless to say Mrs. Hatley opted to teach somewhere else the next school year. On the last bus ride back to the foster home, seeing as one of her classmates had snitched on her, Rigel stayed refused to talk to her as he sat leaning against the window. Gemma knew that his silence was because he was mad at her. She didn't really know what to do about that though. After all he agreed with her that Mrs. Hatley was horrible. When they got to their stop Rigel took off for the local park leaving his backpack on the curb. With a sigh Gemma picked it up and dropped both of the bags in their respective rooms under their respective beds.

"Hey Gemma, you didn't touch any of my books right." Daniel asked poking his head into the room.

"No, I'm not allowed to touch them. Remember," She said trying to keep her face as neutral as she could. The boy nodded and shook his head before turning to look for it. Cursing her forgetfulness Gemma ran to her room and dove under her bed to get the book from her bag. She then slipped it in between Daniel's mattress and box spring before asking Daniel if he would walk her to the park. Despite confusion Daniel agreed.

Daniel was fourteen years old and had been at the foster home for only a few months. He took to the twins early on though explaining that he had a younger cousin that reminded him of them. He never gave much more explanation than that. Once at the park Gemma spotted Rigel automatically.

The park itself was one of those that artistic photographers search for to show the decline of children hope. The equipment was old and wooden and ever so sad looking. The equipment was composed of one small rock wall that a long time ago had ropes. Two sets of log made lateral stairs, a wide slide for racing and a skinny one for basic sliding. There was a bridge connecting the wide slide and rock wall to the second of the stairs and long slide. Above that platform was a look out place where Gemma knew Rigel would be perched.

Other than that the playground was home to two swings that where, as usual, taken by children much too old to be lingering around the park. The only other thing where metal monkey bars that Gemma had only tried once, July of last year. She had given herself blisters so she decided against that.

"Go get your brother, I have to talk to my friends." Daniel said pointing toard the boys. Gemma moved to protest his words. When Daniel first moved into the foster home he had told Gemma and Rigel to stay away form those boys. He had made them promise. Gemma did not like the idea of Daniel hanging out with the boys he had told her only months ago where up to no good.

She shook her head and climbed up the rock wall with an ease she only received from practice.

"Ry- Ry." She called.

"You went too far Gemma." He told her when she appeared in the opening.

"She deserved what she got and more." Gemma huffed back.

"You would have never seen her again after today. Never, she would just be that teacher you had in year two. Instead you make her quit. That was her livelihood Gemma Susan."

"She didn't quit. She found a better job somewhere else."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ry- Ry."

"Don't Ry – Ry me Gemma, I am mad at you." He said and Gemma huffed before sitting down next to him.

"Get out of here kid!" yelled one of the older boys who were lingering by the swing. Gemma and Rigel both sat up at the words and leaned over the lookout place to see what was happening. A boy who seemed to be about their age was attempting to use the swings.

"This is not going to end well." Rigel huffed. Gemma climbed down from the perch and slid down the slide before moving quickly to the boy's side.

"I swing." The boy asked in a thick Spanish accent. Rigel, who had followed his sister, shook his head pulling the boy back as one of the older kids decided to advance on the three younger ones.

"No Dego," The older boy slurred.

"Leave him alone." Gemma said back placing her small hands on her hips.

"Daniel control your foster sister." The other older boy said turning to face Daniel who was looking at the twins with a conflicted expression.

"Gemma let it be." He said his voice no more than a whisper.

"No! You are going to be mean to him if I leave." Gemma rationalized. Her tone, and defiance, upset the older boy who had spoken first. He advances once more till he was standing toe to toe with the seven year old glaring down at her.

"Look brat, I don't remember asking you." He said.

"You didn't need too." Gemma assured pushing back her shoulders to make her look slightly taller.

"How about this, you leave and we won't tell the foster parents about the fact you and your brother are experimenting." Daniel said his voice still soft but the threat evident. Leave, or else. Normal children, who feared authority figures, may have backed down at that. But Gemma just pushed a bit further.

"How about this, you leave and I won't tell the foster parents your Mums that you are experimenting with drugs." Gemma said slipping her hand around the boy who stood before her and pulling out a plastic bag with white powder.

"Gemma let it be." Daniel said now stepping forwards himself to try and stop one of his friends from attacking the girl.

"Shows how intelligent you are kid that is no more than powder." The third boy said his tone slightly panicked.

"Then if I throw it away there will be no problem right." Gemma said concentrating on the bag and having it fly in the air above there heads.

"Why you little," The boy who had been outspoken the entire time jumped toward Gemma his fist flying connecting with her cheek. Rigel ran to his sisters aid but the blow already hit.

"GEMMA!" He yelled. The new boy jumped on the older ones back and began to pound on it making him forget about Gemma who was trying to cover her head. The older boy pulled the new boy off of him and pushed him to the ground as well. Daniel pulled the other boy back and tossed away from the children. The bag of powder had fallen to the ground when Gemma was hit so Daniel picked it up on his way pushing his friends out of the park. He looked back toward the two seven year olds but said nothing.

"Is you alright?" The new boy asked cautiously moving toward the twins. He pushed his curly brown hair out of his dark brown eyes. His hair fell all the way down to his shoulders in a fashion that was very different then the short hair styles that the twins saw most boys there age sporting. Even Rigel, who had hair longer than the rest, did not have hair that reached down all the way to his shoulders. The nape of his neck was about it.

The boy was dressed quite differently as well. He wore light blue shorts and a white button down shirt that now had dirt stains. He had a blue tie that was half undone. A crest that showed two sticks on with what seemed like stars on each side.

"Fine, you can use the swings now." Gemma said.

"You need ice Gem that is going to bruise. The Wilson's are going to be so cross." Rigel said his fingers gently prodding the skin. The Wilson's where not very big on fighting and would be mad Gemma had gotten in to a fight.

"Come, I help." The new boy said offering his hand to Gemma who took it and gave a smile.

"We're fine." She offered.

"I help, get ice." The boy said Gemma and Rigel conceded and accepted his help. The new boy led them quite a ways away from their little town as the park sat on. Both twins walked on the shoulder of the new boy. He led them to the back door of a two story house, number seven East Street. When he knocked on the door a woman the twins guessed was his mother answered.

She was a woman with gray hair with patches of light brown pulled up into a strict looking bun. She wore a tea length powder blue gown. She looked at the boy with a sigh.

"Nanito," She sighed before speaking very quickly in what the twins knew probably was Spanish, eve in they could not decipher them. The boy answered back in the same fast paced Spanish that left Rigel and Gemma quite confused.

"Welcome, I am Anya; let us get the nanita some ice, Ricardo go change." She said waving the boy off as she led the children into the living room and told them to make themselves at home on a red couch that sat with its back toward the staircase Ricardo had just disappeared into. He left to get Gemma some ice, which she placed a large cube of in a towel. Rigel raised his eyebrow but brushed the oddness of the situation. When the boy came back down he introduced himself as Ricardo Andres Castillo. And thus began Gemma and Rigel's first experience of learning about their 'abnormality' from a source outside of the Dahl novel. They would be eleven before they discovered any more about the odd instances around them and they would learn them from the mouth of Ricardo. But more than that they found the first place they were completely accepted. Mr. and Mrs. Castillo, who were in fact Rigel's aunt and uncle, where quite learned people.

Many days after school Rigel and Gemma would run to the two story house off of East Street. Seeing as Ricardo went to boarding school though much of the year the adults where quite happy to have the presence of the small children who brought new live into the old house each time they came. Mrs. Castillo took much joy in teaching Gemma ballet just as she herself had been taught as a child as much as she enjoyed teaching Rigel different languages. Mr. Castillo also often enjoyed having Rigel and Gemma seated at the other side of the oak desk in his study. When the Castillo's learned of the twins 'abnormality' months into the first summer the twins spent around them they began to help them control it though methods such meditation and other relaxation and control techniques along with rigorous, well at least for children, physical training. The Castillo's knew much more than they let on about the 'abnormality' but never said all that much to the twins. They where after all sworn to secrecy.

* * *

_A/N - There is the first chapter. Did you like it? I hope you did. _

_Please Review, now that you have already read. :) _

_Tis-Is-Fussle14_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N- Here is the next chapter as promised. THE TONKS have arrived. They are the secound cannon characters we meet so yeyy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter :'( **_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**Back to Black **

**Summer 1993**

When the day broke over the small four bedrooms semidetached brick house light poured though the sightly open window sill of the secound story right side bedroom. Gemma's eyes fluttered opened with it. She sat up and clambered over to the calendar. That was tacked to the wall on the side of her bed. She uncapped the pen that sat on it and tapped it on her hand to make sure that she had ink in the tip she clicked the tip out and crossed out the fourteenth with a smile. May fifteenth, was the first day of her summer and it was going to be a good day she decided. She grabbed her old black leotard she found at the secound hand store and nylons as she did not have tights. Dangling her head off her bed she fished out her old draw string backpack she kept her dance shoes and other things in. She slipped it over her back and ran to rummage through the closet she now shared with a seven year old name Grace Waters. A yellow summer dress she decided pulling it over her arm and using her socked feet to slip across the hall into her brothers room.

On the bed curled up in a thick dark red comforter was Rigel. She took a running leap onto the bed she landed on her stomach across the top the bed. It was the exact place the boys head had vacated mid-leap. He quickly twisted and pretended to sneeze before attempting to rub his snot into his sisters pink cotton nightgown. The girl squealed as she tried to batter the boy with a closed fist. He just laughed and sat up again. The girl scrambled to sit properly on the bed.

"Rigel Alphard you are the most disgusting human being this side of the Nile." His sister exclaimed loudly trying to wipe imaginary boogers from her back. A look of disgust etched into her face.

"There is half the earth on this side of the Nile." He said before seeing that his sister was still upset he turned to her. "It was a joke Gemmie," The boy laughed.

"Well I don't find it funny."

"You don't find anything funny."

"Not true, I find many things funny. Pretending to sleep and wiping my nose on others, however, I do not see the humor." Rigel began bursting at the seams with laughter as he tried and failed to keep his composure. Coughs and chuckles coincided into a coked out routine. The girl seemed to be having an easier time holding her own laughter before her resolve failed and she was coughing out chuckles same as her brother. It took a few more minutes before their resolve fell completely and the two doubled over in laughter.

"We have to go Ricardo wrote and said to get there early." She said pushing him aside. He just nodded and took to begin dressing. Within ten minutes Gemma went to the bathroom and had changed into tights and a long sleeve threadbare black leotard under the yellow sundress and took for the front door. In a basket sitting under the coat racks lay an old pair of warn down and faded dark blue ankle high converse.

"Ready to go," Rigel asked slipping on his own black sneakers. He had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red and yellow striped collared shirt. Gemma nodded as they stepped out of the house.

"I will beat you there." Gemma smiled as she turned and took off in a run making Rigel yell after her before talking off after her knowing that he would never actually catch up. Soon they saw the Castillo home seated far in the distance. Gemma as usual got there first and gave a running hug to Ricardo who had just gotten home from boarding school over the summer. Ricardo stepped back to stay on his feet as he held the girl up. After the two released each other Rigel moved to give the boy a one armed hug.

"Where is everyone?" Gemma asked, though out the past three summers Senor Castillo ran a program for older kids. They would be brought to the house early each morning and leave after dinner. There was usually upwards of ten or more children each summer. The majority of which where boys. They where being 'trained' is what Senor Castillo had said, trained the same way the twins had been over a much longer time period.

Senor Castillo actually found joy in picking the strongest of the group after the first week and pinning them against Gemma in a race around the town after there morning exercises, better known as death at dawn, that Senor Castillo felt where extremely important for the group to know. Most was basic physical things, such as pullups, pushups, lunges, running, and the worse box jumps. None hard by themselves but when placed together as he did the nick name death at dawn took on an entirely new meaning. Of the four beginning of summer races she had participated in Gemma had yet to loose. Three of her wins came from endurance but the first came from a better knowledge of the town. It was usually when the group started actually putting time into there goal. At the end of the summer Gemma and the boy who she raced at the beginning of summer would race again. Gemma only one the last two of those, the first one she was only behind by a few minutes and the secound even less.

Though this summer program the twins grew close with the boys who trained. At least once a summer the two found a new 'big brother' type friend with in the group. The first year it was Ricardo's cousin Amelie who was Senor and Anya's son, he was twenty five when they first met him, he worked at the boarding school Ricardo attended and helped his father run the summer program. That year they also met Francois Emile , he had been the youngest of the group at thirteen and returned every summer since. Two summers in they met Marietta Leblanc and last summer Demetri Yanev.

"Senor, had them wait a day. He said he needed to talk to you and Rigel about something exceedingly important." Ricardo said his once thick Spanish accent dissipating over the years. He was averting his eyes from the twins as he inspected the line of grass that was slightly overgrown and hitting the driveway.

"His study?" Rigel asked and Ricardo just nodded still not meeting there eyes. Rigel grabbed his sisters wrist before she began to question the older boy and walked her up to the study where Rigel spent most of his time at the Castillo home pouring over the wide range of books. When they where told to enter they where met with the face of a very distraught Senor Castillo.

He was pacing his office as he motioned for the twins to take a seat in one of the two plush chairs before them. As he looked upon the two innocent faces of the twins before him he wondered if he had made the right decision years ago when he began to train them, if he had been acting for their protection or for his own personal gain. It was a question he could not answer. He acted on principal. He gave protection to those who needed it though training. He trained the twins with the same mindset. But soon it became much more. He was grooming them, grooming them for a role they may not wish to take. Making them leaders to insure safety of a people he was unable to protect. The worse was the fact he laid this burden, this burden of protection on the shoulders of two eleven year olds.

Gemma and Rigel looked around the room. It was of smaller size and originally probably planned for something much different, Senor Castillo had lined the walls in high bookshelf however and place a large oak desk right in the middle of the room. On either side of the room there where small blue settee's with shallow armrests and no backs. Neither twin moved to curl up in the chair as they waited for the man to stop pacing and sit down behind the oak desk. He opened the top left drawer and pulled out five books. The first of which was Matilda. Gemma and Rigel both raised an eyebrow at the text choice before Rigel reached out to take it and set it in front of him. The books that followed where the Chornicals of Narnia by C.S Lewis, The Witches by Dahl, The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum, and the last was The Sword and the Stone by T.H White. Gemma looked up at tried to catch the mans eye as she reached to grab the Wizard of Oz, her favorite of the stack. These five books where books he had pushed them to reread with in the past few months since there birthday. Rigel was the first to speak.

"Do we have to read them again?" He asked with a smile in an attempt to be cheeky. The man just shook his head.

"What is it that these books have in common?"Senor Castillo asked.

"Genre" Rigel sugjested.

"More specific,"

"Fantasy?" Rigel guessed.

"More Specific,"

"Children's Fantasy," Rigel pressed after a few minutes.

"Magic," Gemma said her voice holding conviction of truth as she stared ahead. Rigel looked from his sister to the man before him.

"Magic, magic can't be real though can it. I mean Magicians are just slights of hand though."

"Magicians are not wizards."

"So wait our 'powers' are magic."

"Accidental magic, yes."

"Accidental magic?"

"It happens when Wizards, or Witches, have strong emotions and or are in distress."

"But we don't need to have strong emotions,"

"That is correct, you both have extraordinary control over your magical cores."

"Cores,"

"Where your magic is stored,"

"This sounds like a children's book Senor." Gemma said speaking for the secound time since entering the room before she stood and walked away. She walked even quicker once she got to the livingroom where Ricardo was seated on the couch ringing his hands as he waited for the twins to reapear.

"Gemma!" He said as she tried to move away. He jumped from the couch and grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving until he said his peace.

"Gemma please just listen. I wasn't allowed to tell. Promise I would have if I was allowed to not until you where eleven."

"We were eleven at Christmas," Gemma bit out betrayal evident in her tone. Rigel moved to step in but Ricardo brushed him back with one hand.

"I know, I just, I couldn't tell you. I was scared how you would react." The spanish boy explained.

"Well, how am I reacting now,"

"Gemma please," Ricardo practically begged.

"How long,"

"Gemma," Rigel said seeing the pain etched onto his sister's face. The betrayal in her eyes. Ricardo did not have this situation under control as much as he wished to and Rigel was not going to see his sister hurt any more than she already was.

"How long Ricardo Andres Castillo, how long have you known."

"Since before the park, I watched you that Christmas. I had to make sure that you magic. Gemma please, I am sorry."

"I trusted you Ricardo and you lied to me. Not just once, or twice, but again and again and again." She said before turning around leaving the house in a run. Ricardo moved to stop her but Rigel stopped him with a touch of his arm.

"Don't you have done enough damage Ricardo, give her time."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He said with a sigh as he sat back down.

"Have a good day." He said turning to follow his sister.

* * *

Two months was apparently not enough time for Gemma to forgive Ricardo. Seeing as she had not talked to him in two months by the time July fifteenth rolled around. In that time Gemma spent most of her days with seven year old Grace, there newest foster sister. Reading her stories or taking her to the park, anything to busy herself so she did not have to dwell on the fact she missed the Castillo's. On the other hand Rigel, who did forgive the family would go there each day. Each morning he would ask her if she was going to accompany him. Her answer was always the same as Ricardo's when he asked if he would go to her, NO. So He decided that his sister and friend where just too stubborn for their own good.

July Fifteenth however would become a turning point for the twins. For it was the day that Minerva McGonagall's rounds of muggle born houses took her to the Wilson's home asking to talk with the twins about there schooling.

"I am sure you are wondering why I am here. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am a professor at the school where your parents attended." She informed the two.

"Really," Gemma whispered under her breath before being elbowed in the ribs by Rigel and coughing to cover up the rest of her sentence.

"Um, Ma'am I am sorry please continue." Rigel tried to explain in softer terms than Gemma would have used.

"It is quite alright Mr. Black."

"Who's Mr. Black?" Gemma said before Rigel could stop her. Voice hard and eyebrow rose.

"Why your brother, I assume you both know your surname?" The woman back tracked glancing at the two in question.

"Nope," Gemma said under her breath.

"No ma'am we never knew our surname. Black you said it was."

"Then excuse me for not explaining further, your parents' dear children where magical." The woman said with a smile. Both children looked at each other before looking back at the woman before them. After a few moments she pulled her wand out of her green dress sleeve she turned the coffee table before her into a lion. Not expecting this Rigel screamed jumping back ever so slightly. Gemma just laughed leaning in closer to the animal.

"Wicked," She breathed leaning out to touch it Rigel reached over and tugged her back against the couch before leveling his glare at her.

"Now, as you can see magic does exist and I assure you both your parents were magical. I remember teaching them that spell. If I remember correctly it was a favorite of your father. He was gifted at Transfiguration and enjoyed scaring the younger years with it in the common room. Do not worry Mr. Black your mother was not found of the spell either. Now, both of you shall be attending Hogwarts come September I have no doubt. Your names have been down since before your birth it was the fact they were never taken away witch gave your family hope. They petitioned to adopt you as soon as they learned where you two where. Seeing as you where quite hidden from us until now." She said as if that was the end of the conversation.

"Wait, Excuse me Ma'am." Gemma began.

"Professor," Professor McGonagall supplied.

"Professor," Gemma said her tone clipped.

"Gemma," Rigel protested knowing that she would probably over react.

"No Rigel. Do we not get a say in this, what if we don't want to go to whatever school you're from." His twin began the rattling of the toy box in the corner told him that she needed to calm down.

"Gemma, calm down,"

"Not now Rigel," A small toy that belonged to Grace zipped across the room and hit the other wall. The professor turned to see what the noise came from then looked back at Gemma in surprise.

"What evidence do you have that we are who you say we are? You don't have any do you! " More toys began to fly banging against the wall. The furniture began to lift off the floor by a few inches and Rigel jumped off the couch and pulled Gemma down with him before looking toward the Professor to see she had already stood up.

"Gem," he called softly trying to get her attention by softly taking her head and pulling it to his chest.

"Gem you are going to break something, you need to calm down, please." He whispered and he felt her relax against him. Everything presently stopped midair. Professor McGongall had seen a lot in her years but never a display of magic quite like the one she presently was experiencing stood up and walked toward a toy stuffed animal that was floating. She swatted it with her hand and it spun in a circle yet did not fall.

"Take a deep breath. In…" everything rose slightly, "and out," Rigel said and everything lowered. A few more breaths and a thud and everything was once again on the floor. Even if not the exact way it had been previously. Shown by the chair Professor Sprout had sat on now being over turned. A whisper from Rigel had Gemma swipe her hand making the furniture right itself and the toys floating back to their designated places.

"Now, Professor," Rigel said bringing up the same points Gemma had previously with a much calmer tone. It was an hour before the three left the room with an agreement of another day spent at the orphanage before the Tonks's their relatives they would be living with, came to retrieve them at noon the next day.

* * *

Waking up groggily Gemma opened her eyes to see her brother drooling on his pillow, seeing as this was not a normal sight she looked around to see exactly where she was. The red comforter was a dead giveaway, she must have moved to his room at some point last night. She leaned over to poke his side.

"Five more minutes,"

"Fine but that is all you are getting." She said slipping out of the bed and walking back to the bathroom. She washed her long hair combing though it while it still had conditioner to make sure to get some of the more annoying knots, washing off her hair and turning off the water. She dried her body off in the shower before wrapping herself up and stepping out. The shower mirror read the words,

'WE WILL MISS OUR TWINIES' that she knew was from Grace and that made tears come to her eyes. But nothing made her want to cry more than the paper she found tucked in with a hung up outfit that was not there before. The outfit consisted of a mulled yellow sun baby doll takntop with dark blue vine like detail on the bottom and a pair of jean shorts with her old blue converse. She slipped on the shirt and shorts and pulled her hair into a flipped under ponytail and slipped it over her right shoulder. Walking back into Rigel's room to find him asleep she began to hit him with the pillow. "Oi, Gem, what is your problem?" He asked and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Five minutes are up. Get changed we don't have long." She told him and he slunk out of bed. He skunked upstairs and grabbed a pair of jean pants and a blue shirt off his desk chair he slipped both on in a half awake state and followed his sister down stairs to retrieve their suitcases. When Gemma began to pack Grace perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Can you tell me one last story Gemma?" The seven year old asked as Gemma packed away her second hand clothes.

"Rigel is a much better story teller than I am." Gemma smiled.

"Please,"

"Alright, I think I have time. Can you sit on this for me?" She asked pointing to the suitcase. Grace did just that allowing Gemma to latch it down.

"Alright then, let's see. Hum, what about. Oh I got one, Once upon a time there was a lion who ruled his pride with bravery and courage. He wanted to teach other lions how to do the same so he hoped to one day open a school." Gemma began after sitting down on her bed.

"A lion school," Grace asked.

"Oh yes, the lion had many colleagues, one of which was a beautiful raven with feathers that moved like silk. She used her wings to sore high above the clouds and gather knowledge like normal ravens gathered foods. She also hoped to open a school to teach other ravens the same."

"They should make there school together,"

"They did, and they were joined by a sneaky snake and a friendly badger. The lion, the raven, and the snake, believed that only those who were lions, ravens, or snakes, should attend the school, but the badger believed that all animals in the forest should be able to learn." Gemma continued.

"Did they have a school house?" Grace asked.

"A beautiful one Gracie hidden in the tree tops. Each year all of the students who come to see them and be amazed by the construction of their school house, as well as the experience of the teachers." Rigel said moving to sit next to the two girls. The door bell rang from down stairs.

"I guess that means our story is over."

"Yes Gracie I guess it does."

"I am happy you all found your family."

"You will find a place soon Grace, with a mother of silk hair and a father of baritone voice."

"I would rather have a daddy workbooks."

"Good luck with that little orphan Annie."

"You two be good." Mrs. Wilson told them with a hint of tears in her eyes as she pulled them into a hug.

"Don't give your family no trouble, and I..." She said before her voice choked in tears. The twins returned the hug.

"We love you too Mrs. Wilson," Rigel said After all it was not as if the woman did not care about them. She just wasn't overly expressive about it. Down stairs they heard Mr. Wilson open the door. A couple stood on the other side.

At first glance the woman with dark hair and dark eyes and the man with graying blonde hair and green eyes looked so different from the twins she came to know she almost wanted to question the relation. Then the woman gave a smile as she mentioned the twins and the Wilson's saw the family resemblance. Mrs. Tonks had Rigel's smile and a twinkle of excitement in her eye that Gemma possessed. They were family, there was no denial of that fact. Gemma and Rigel walked to meet the couple. With a silent sob Mrs. Tonks reached for Gemma's face and placed her delicate hands on the high cheek bones.

"You look just like your mother," She said with teary eyes before pulling the girl in for a crushing hug. She kept Gemma close with one arm as she reached for Rigel's cheek brushing her thumb over it.

"But you, your father no doubt" She said before tugging him in as well closing her eyes and letting a few stray tears fall.

"She is right," Mr. Tonks added.

"Thank you," Rigel said knowing Gemma would probably not she had never had that much practice around new 'parents'.

"I am Rigel Alphard, my sister is Gemma Susan."

"That's what she decided on, your mother wanted to name you Rigel Sirius, after you father. It is a quite common practice where we live, but your father always said Alphard after his favorite uncle. He said that they were asking trouble naming you Sirius as well. But you dear where always Gemma Susan after her sister, never even questioned that," Mrs. Tonks said looking down at the girls face as she addressed her.

"We are so sorry we didn't find you sooner." Mr. Tonks said swinging his arm around Rigel. Both twins however, could not help but wish they were found later rather than earlier. It was nothing against the Tonks's for they seemed like good people, but the twins loved their life and leaving was hard. All too soon Gemma and Rigel gave Ms. Thomas their last goodbye before walking outside to get into the car. Rigel slipped in first and Gemma was moving to step in as well as they heard a scream that made her turn her head.

"GEM! GEM! WAIT! PLEASE!" Stepping away from the car she watched an out of breath Ricardo jump from his bike and let it fall to the grass before taking the last few steps to pull the smaller girl into a reluctant hug.

"Be mad at me all you want. But I still am your friend and I am not letting you ..." He began to whisper before Gemma pushed away and nodded before she slipped into the car her eyes never once making contact with his.

"Ricardo" Rigel said as he climbed out of the car to give Ricardo a hug.

"I just had to say goodbye, couldn't let you go without one." He said addressing Gemma who was staring at the road. Rigel nodded and whsipered the word time as he slipped into the car.

"Oi, and Rigel, I will see you!" Ricardo said.

"Always Ricky, take care," Rigel said slipping into the car and shutting the door.

"Are we ready?" Ted Tonks asked and both children nodded as the car pulled from the curb. Gemma stared straight ahead knowing fair well that Ricardo was probably riding after them in his bike. Rigel was twisted hand out the window waving goodbye once again. When he finally pulled his body back into the car he spared a look at his sister who had tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's from the wind." She whispered as explanation though both new he was quite wrong. Rigel nodded and reached to grab her hand. The Tonks's tried two or three times to begin conversation but ended up just turning on the radio. Soon enough they pulled into a small two story detached town house on a small amount of land.

"It was my father's," Mr. Tonks had explained but neither child cared all that much. They were led inside and given the grand tour by Mr. Tonks before brought into the sitting room where Mrs. Tonks handed them both tea.

"Now, though you all shall live here, but my sister,"

"Bitch," Mr. Tonks with a cough in a useless attempt to hide the word,both the twins caught the word and bit there lips to hold a laugh. Mrs. Tonks bit out a laugh as well before she composed herself and turned to her husband. "Now Ted," She said in mock annoyance.

"As I was saying the Black name comes with a society ranking and my sister wishes for you all to attend balls and galas and the like. It is nothing all that different. You all should be natural; after all it should have been how you were raised instead of by those muggles." Mrs. Tonks explained.

"We were raised just fine, thank you." Gemma said as Rigel grabbed her arm. The words sounded like a quip against the Castillo's and Wilson's. Sure they may have not had the most charmed of childhoods but they came across others who had it a lot worse.

"You misunderstand dear. We have no doubt that the muggles did their best in raising you. I myself am muggle born meaning my parents are muggles, however, the galas and balls are a part of pureblood culture and you will be expected to attend. You would have been raised, by your parents, in such a way you knew how to conduct yourself in such events from the time you could walk. Nevertheless, since you were not we shall have to make sure you understand etiquette before a month from now." Mrs. Tonks began.

"The fifteenth of August? What's so important about the fifteenth of August?"

"My sister insists on having your Welcoming Ball on the fourteenth. I attempted to have it postponed but she would not hear of it. So we have much to do and little time, now do either of you know how to dance?" Mrs. Tonks asked, Rigel found ballroom dancing was no fun, Gemma had already been taught ballroom so she could dance with Ricardo when his mother instructed him. Another part of the lie the family constructed. Despite everything however she found an enjoyment in twirling around the room, but she also walked away with exceedingly sore toes and a sore bum, because Rigel was very good at tripping himself up and always took Gemma with him when he did so. With all of his books he never did quite learn how to move with any sort of grace.

After about two hours of instruction together the Tonks's separated them Gemma dancing with Mr. Tonks, well spinning more than dancing as Mr. Tonks was about as graceful as Rigel, and Rigel dancing with Mrs. Tonks it took all of two songs before Rigel lost his balance and fell taking the woman down with him. The yelp of surprise was enough to make Gemma jump behind Mr. Tonks before she bean to snicker into her hand Rigel bit back laughter as well but had enough manners instilled in him at a slap across the back of his head to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tonks" He said biting his bottom lip.

"I'm not, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen. Now you can't get on me for tripping all the time can you Mum. Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me Nymphadora I reserve the right to hex you into next week." A younger woman with bubblegum pink hair said leaning against the trim-casing of the door addressing only Rigel.

"Dora," Mr. Tonks said a warning tone in his voice.

"What figured he better know now so he isn't surprised when it happens." The woman shrugged. Mr. Tonks shook his head and went to give the woman a hug. Seeing as she was hid by Mr. Tonks Nymphadora had not taken note of Gemma and now that she did she practically jumped.

"Merlin's saggy balls, there's two of them." She said and Gemma and Rigel glanced at each other before looking back to Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora language," Mr. Tonks corrected.

"There, how, when, how, now, where…." The woman said gaping at the twins.

"How now brown cow," Gemma whispered into her brother's ear making him bite on his tongue and elbow her side to stop both of them from laughing out.

"Feeling eloquent are we now Nymphadora." Her mother asked.

"They are twins." She said and both the adults and children nodded. "Merlin's saggy balls, there is two of them," The woman gasped. "that will make this harder," Nymphadora said her mother went to chastise her language but before she spoke Gemma did.

"Makes what harder," Rigel asked slightly concerned.

"And why are Merlin's balls insulting?" Gemma asked making Rigel hit her in the stomach a bit too hard. Gemma coughed before standing up and glaring at him.

"What Ry, it is not like you weren't wondering the same thing." She whispered harshly taking a step away so she could not be hit again.

"Yes but it is called tact." Rigel whispered back crossing his arms.

"You use tack for horseback riding." Gemma whispered cheekily knowing that it would anger her brother. She had not bantered with him in forever, she missed it.

"You are utterly useless. I don't know why I put up with you." Rigel said throwing his arms up.

"Because you love me." Gemma said with a smile. Rigel leveled her with a look and mouthed "love hum," and Gemma realized she had jumped right into that one "it's not the same," she mouthed

Nymphadora began to speak once again pulling the twins from there silent conversation. "Merlin's left ball sack, they are Sirius and James resurrected."

"Nymphadora that is quite enough." Her father said.

"You have to admit they are just like them." Nymphadora said pointing to the twins.

"That gives no right to curse." Mrs. Tonks said crossing her arms.

"Who are Sirius and James," Gemma asked.

"And is acting like them good or bad?" Rigel added.

"Sirius is your father," Mr. Tonks answered.

"He is still alive?" Gemma asked feeling slightly betrayed by that piece of information. If he was alive why didn't he care about them.

"Can we meet him?" Rigel asked carefully.

* * *

_**A/N - There it is! Yey new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I won't hold chapters hostage if you don't review but I would really like if more people did. Hint Hint. **_

_**Next chapter will be out March 7th fingers crossed. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, **_

_**Tis-Is-Fussle14**_


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Learning the Ropes _**

_"Sirius is your father," Mr. Tonks answered._

_"He is still alive?" Rigel asked feeling slightly affronted with that piece of information._

_"Can we meet him?" Gemma asked carefully._

_"NO!" All three Tonks's said at once._

"Why not," Rigel asked.

"Because, it… it is a long story. I think we have had enough dancing for one night, why don't we move into the dining room I will heat up some pasta and we will discuss everything." Mrs. Tonks said.

"I can't stay Mum, they called in everyone even upper academy students, someone broke out of Azkaban." The woman said and Rigel and Gemma could not help but feel they were severely out of place in this conversation.

"No, not,"

"Yeah, I have to go Mum, find him and everything. If he comes you know what to do if not, I'll be home for Sunday dinner hopefully." The woman said before walking out of the room. In the stun silence that followed both eleven years old went to watch the bubblegum hair colored woman leave. Gasping when they saw her travel via fireplace after calling out the words 'Ministry of Magic, Auror Division' and the questions cumulating in the twins head grew in multiples.

They were found seconds later by Mr. Tonks and turned to ask the question on both of their minds, that unfortunately was not the same and though mumbled words coming out sounding like a combined question of, "Who broke out the fireplace of the Azkaban of James and Sirius?" To which Mr. Tonks in elegant fashion answered, "what?"

Later that night since she was unable to sleep Gemma slipped across the hallway into her brother's room at two am expecting to find him asleep so she could crawl into bed next to him like she often did when they were younger. He was not, rather he was sitting up in bed reading the etiquette book that at the moment was working as a coaster in her room for the water she had retrieved thirty minutes ago and had yet to drink.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Gemma asked she slipped under the covers next to him.

"No, this house feels weird." Rigel said as he leaned his head back against the pillows and let his sister's head rest on his chest as it always did.

"It's not home, I miss Gracie," Gemma said.

"It's not even been a day," Rigel reminded her.

"Does that really matter?" Gemma asked and Rigel had no answer, because the truth was no it didn't.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks are very nice." He tried to rationalize with her.

"They are, but other than them we get this sister we know nothing about and a father who apparently is a wanted man who recently broke out of a heavily guarded prison. Witch no one else has ever done before for a crime neither of them will tell us." Gemma said throwing her arms out in anger her voice rising. Rigel covered her mouth with his hand until she bit him then he pulled his hand away.

"Be quiet or you will wake them." He said and she huffed before curling on her other side so she gave her back to Rigel.

"Gem don't give me the cold shoulder please. I didn't mean anything by it." He tried to tell her but Gemma did not turn to face him instead closed her eyes and tried to force her to sleep.

"I love you."

"You are a right git, but I love you too. After all who else do I have in this, world"

"Ricardo,"

"Shut up,"

"Good night Rigel." Gemma whispered after a few moments and that was enough for Rigel to know that though upset, his sister did not hate him.

He turned on his opposite side so his back faced her and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would find him. He did not know when it did but at some point he closed his eyes and opened them to a light jab on the back. He opened his eyes to see Gemma holding a tray of food out for him to take, he grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk as Gemma placed the tray to the side as she picked at a bowl of fruit and a glass of a liquid a bit darker than orange juice.

"Pumpkin juice apparently. Mrs. Tonks said I would like it, seemed quite put off by my dislike of chocolate. Then she got really quiet. Apparently we are going with her Sister and sister's son today to get our books. They were going to take us but they needed their help with the break out and the sister had planned it for 'weeks' apparently. They just talked though the fireplace, Mrs. Tonks put her head in it, it was weird." Gemma said before sipping the juice.

"Why don't they need Mrs. Tonks's sister's help? Isn't she family as well." Rigel asked though a mouth full of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed, and I don't know, maybe she wasn't close to our Father?" Gemma shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe they will ask her tomorrow, no one would want to get in the way of a shopping trip." He said and Gemma laughed not realizing that her brother was more right about the situation that she herself was. The two finished their breakfast in peace as a few more jokes where created about Mrs. Tonks's sister. They usually did this when new families took on trial periods with them but had skipped the ritual for the Tonks's because the truth was they really had not wanted to know, The Tonks' where not Ms. Thomas and that was all that really mattered yesterday.

Today though they felt a bit better about the situation, Sure they were no Ms. Thomas but they were the Tonks's and that may just be enough. Finding some of the more elaborate dress robes in his closet he threw one over his shoulders covering his red checkered pajama pants and old gray shirt before he began prancing around the room talking in a high voice as if he where the mysterious sister. The door opened and Rigel spun around to face it saying Hello in the high pitched fake voice before clearing his throat.

"I mean hello," He said in his normal voice Gemma was tickled pink by the whole display and was laughing so hard she was rolling slightly on her bed.

"I take it I that this is something I do not want to know." Mr. Tonks said with his own smile.

"Probably not," Rigel said sheepishly pulling off the hat.

"Andromeda's sister will be here in a half hour so you both may want to get ready in the clothes that are appropriate. There are nice day robes on your Bed Gemma call Andy if you need help, I will show you yours Rigel, I promise you they aren't much different than jeans. We won't always do this before you all start complaining, we haven't had time to show you the difference between robes yet so this is how it will have to work." Mr. Tonks said before turning to leave,

"Oi, and Rigel, try adding the word darling to every sentence; it will make you sound more like Narcissa." He added as an afterthought making even Rigel burst into laughter.

"You shower, I already did, I will take down the dishes and wash them. I'll be done before you get out." Gemma said grabbing the dishes and going back down stairs. She entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Tonks's sitting at the bar she had a cup of tea that was no more than dregs and a bit of luke warm water. Gemma placed her own dirty dishes in the sink before topping off Mrs. Tonks's cup with hot water and a green tea bag from the box that she saw lying out probably from when she created her first cup.

"Milk and Sugar," She asked and Mrs. Tonks shook her head. "You don't have to do this you know. Let me get up." The woman said moving to stand.

"No it's fine, I do it, I mean I did it at the orphanage. Ms. Thomas loves coffee I started it for her every morning. Made her a few cups on early days when I didn't go into town first thing." Gemma said as she started washing her dishes.

"Don't dear, watch." Mrs. Tonks said flicking her thirteen inch long holly wand with unicorn core at the dishes that then began scrubbing themselves.

"Well that is convenient." Gemma said.

"Yes it is, now come along. We have to get you ready for the day," She said leading the girl upstairs hearing Rigel croon from the shower some tune that was so out of tune that Mrs. Tonks could not name it.

"More than likely Queen it is his favorite band, We are the Champions if I had to guess." Gemma said with a grin as explanation.

"A shower singer," She said and Gemma nodded.

"A horrible one at that," The girl added Mrs. Tonks smiled and led her into her room. A half hour later saw Rigel fighting with the top of his collar that he swore was trying to choke him and Gemma twisting her ankle around in the small heals that she was given annoyed at the new height she was at.

"Gemma stop rolling your ankle you will weaken the shoe heal and Rigel stop pulling at your collar you will mess it up. You both look perfectly pureblood presentable." Mrs. Tonks said fussing over the twins clothes.

"Even though I think you both look better in muggle clothes." Mr. Tonks said ruffling Rigel's hair.

"Ted," Mrs. Tonks said in an exasperated tone as she tried the control the now crazy hair of her second cousin.

"What it is the truth I always thought the monkey suits that they wear look weird. Practical and comfortable is better than presentable and pureblood." Ted said patting Rigel on the back as Andromeda took her place next to Gemma.

"And you wonder why you are a lower class wizard," A new shrill voice said.

"Hello to you as well Narcissa, how is the bleach doing? Have you achieved that Malfoy blonde you always wanted? Your husband having better hair than you, you must be ashamed." Mr. Tonks said with a berating tone that made both twins bite their tongue. The woman however brushed off the comment along with a piece of black hair off her shoulder. Her hair was two toned a bleached blonde on top and what one would guess was the normal color, dark brown, on the bottom. She had blue eyes that where light but a few shades darker than Gemma's.

"Mother," A blonde boy who was maybe a year or more older than the twins said as he stepped forward as if trying to be intimidating to the older wizard.

"There is no need to over react to ignorance Draco. Rigel and Gemma, darlings, you would do well to remember the same thing. Lower class civilians cannot help the things that come out of their mouth."

"Then what is your excuse," Gemma asked stepping forward slightly. Rigel did as well leaning a bit more toward the woman to put himself in front of his sister. Even if he was a few inches shorter and most defiantly the pacifist of the two he knew how Gemma would react to taunting and really did not want to explain a fight to anyone.

"Gemma, darling, I shall ignore that comment as you are not yet learned in our culture. But I shall only say this once so hear me clear. Comments like that will have you ending up like your mother." Rigel jumped at that comment and it was Gemma who restrained him.

"Is that a threat?" She asked pushing her smaller younger brother behind her. The woman's hand came under her chin her long nails against her cheek bones.

"No Gemma darling, not a threat, it is a warning. Sharp tongues are not good qualities among higher classed women. Now, I believe you have never flooed before," Narcissa said and Gemma looked back at Rigel, it was true they hadn't however they knew most of the rules. With less than twenty hours spent with the Tonks's they had little time to attempt something like flooing.

"Do you even know what flooing is?" Her son asked in a superior tone.

"Yes we do," Gemma said.

"Good, at least the muggles didn't make you completely stupid." Draco huffed and Rigel growled in his throat.

"What did you say," Gemma said stepping forward.

"The muggles haven't made you stupid. Which is good, your blood, after all, is pure, the muggles that raised you are just a sad result of the sins of your mother." The blonde boy spat.

"And what sin is that?" Rigel said stepping up to meet his sister's placement.

"Renouncing her heritage and befriending those of dirty blood, your father made the same mistake but at least he wised up sooner or later. Probably would have divorced and renounced you if she wouldn't have went and got herself killed." The boy said and at that moment all three adults jolted forward as Gemma went to move even closer most likely to attack. Rigel grabbed his sister's wrist.

"Ignore, ignorance Gemma," Rigel whispered harshly pulling his sister behind him.

"You were wrong mother, no matter who raises the child a Son or Daughter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black shall always be a Black. It is nature not nurture that decides a personality." He said before reaching out a hand toward Gemma before his wand shot into his hand and he bowed.

"Draco Malfoy, eldest son and Heir to the Noble house of Malfoy, your paternal second cousin once removed. My mother Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black your paternal second cousin." He said his mother curtsying at her name.

"Hello second cousin Narcissa and Second cousin once removed Draco. I am Rigel Black, son to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Your maternal second cousin once removed. My sister Gemma Black, daughter to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, your maternal second cousin once removed. My paternal second cousin and your maternal Aunt Andromeda Tonks Nee Black, and finally your maternal uncle and my paternal second cousin by marriage Theodore Tonks," Rigel said and he felt his sisters eyes on him trying to figure out his play.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Theodore, and second cousins once removed Rigel and Gemma." Draco said Andromeda smiled at the flinch Narcissa gave when Draco took notice of his Uncle before dragging her eyes to Rigel with a frown, noting the boy now as a treat to her family that needed to be neutralized.

"Gemma dearest you shall be flooing with Draco, to Flourish and Blotts's back room in case of ungraceful entry I shall bring Rigel with me." She said Draco turned to protest the fact that was not the plan but his mother's eyes made him rethink as he nodded taking both cousins hands and walking to the fireplace.

"Don't let go or you could fall out of the wrong gate," he whispered to both before letting go of Rigel's hand and stopping to throw his floo powder that his mother had told him to bring from home in the fireplace and flooing out of the Tonks's house. Rigel and Narcissa followed after, her arm tighter on Rigel's arm than necessary.

The group went through the alley with little trouble Rigel and Gemma would stop to ogle at one thing or another for a moment before pulled back to attention by Draco who informed them of the face the time to ogle was not now.

The four made their way into the main part of the book shop where five of Draco's friends awaited them.

One of which was, Pansy Parkinson who sadly had the unattractive face of a pug dog making Gemma ask Rigel if she though she snored. Brute one and Brute two both where large and had brown hair, there was not much else to define them by in Gemma's mind. She was actually quite surprised to find they had different surnames, Goyle and Crabbe. Next where the sisters Daphne and Astoria, Daphne had light blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in a bob and bright blue eyes in a combination that reminded Rigel of Derik a come and go a few years ago at the Whitten's. Astoria had thicker dark blonde hair and green eyes standing the shortest in the group and the only one their age.

The most interesting of these was the last, he was of pale complexion and introduced himself as Theodore Nott, Headship of the house of Nott something Gemma raised an eyebrow too. As Gemma went to find all of the first year books while Draco and his friend wrestled with monster books and Narcissa talked to an old friend from school. Once making sure they were not being watched Rigel turned to face his sister.

"Headship in short means his father is dead, imprisoned, or otherwise detained and that he is being prepared to take over lordship at the age of fourteen if another lord is not found." he then slipped a muggleborn guide to Wizarding Culture in his stack. Slowly she slipped the book into her bag after paying for them, they both agreed not to tell Narcissa before they left the book shop. They went to collect all other supplies. Rigel almost asking for a golden cauldron, because they were better and well gold, before Gemma stepped on his toe and ordered two normal puter ones.

Hours passed and the four children were given time to explore as Narcissa got a facial. Draco and two large boys the twins had taken to calling twiddle dee and tweedle dum as they remember their names went to the Quidditch supply shop along with Pansy and Astoria. Theodore Nott had declined his invitation to join them along Daphne Greengrass. They instead brought the twins to a café and led to a back room that had privacy charms already etched into the walls.

"You were raised by muggles," Daphne said as she sat down and both Gemma and Rigel sent each other a look. They had gotten the talk from Narcissa while collecting their gold for the trip that if they were to tell of their upbringing they would not enjoy the consequences. However, some one finding out was not telling was it?

"Don't worry we won't snitch to Lady Malfoy. But with the predicament your father finds himself in you all will need a crash course, we wish to offer our services."

"Our second cousin Andromeda will be teaching us." Gemma said.

"No doubt seeing as she is your guardian, however, here is the issue. She is also seen as a possible accomplice to your father's escape. That is why they took her in today, the only person who has ever braved Azkaban to talk to your father, even if it was only once eleven years ago." Daphne said off handedly.

"Then why?" Rigel began to ask.

"They need to blame someone and Minster Fudge or Lord Crouch won't take the fall for this so they are going to place it on your cousin or try to at least. Lord Malfoy will be leading the charge." Daphne continued to explain.

"How do you know?" Gemma said crossing her arms.

"Put your arms down it is unbecoming stance for a Lady of any house, not to mention one with the standing of the Black's." Daphne chastised and Gemma allowed her arms to fall after a second.

"The answer to your question is Pureblood politics and male pride. Andromeda used politics against Lord Malfoy to gain custody of you and Lord Malfoy is bitter and prideful, so he shall push her involvement. It will not help when someone takes into account what happened Halloween 1981." Theodore explained.

"Wait, what happened Halloween 1981?" Gemma asked both older slytherin shared a glance. Rigel moved to tap her leg explaining in his touch that he would tell her but such sentiment did not seem necessary. The two before them seemed ever so happy to lend out the information.

"The downfall of the Dark Lord," Daphne said with a raised eyebrow feeling as if the two were pulling the wool over her eyes.

"The birth of the Boy – Who – Lived, and lives to annoy Draco, and your fathers imprisonment" Theodore added with the same expression when he saw the confused look on the twins faces his eyebrows furrowed.

"It is the most popular story in Wizarding Culture." Daphne prompted but both eleven year olds still looked lost.

"How long have you been in the Wizarding World?" Daphne asked after pinching Theodore's knee under the seat so he did not continue his inner rant out loud.

"What time is it?" Rigel asked and both thirteen year olds looked at each other than back at the eleven year olds as if to ask if they were serious. When neither showed signs of tomfoolery Theodore checked his pocket watch.

"A few minutes past noon," He said before tucking the chain away.

"A little bit more than a day then. Did anything else happened Halloween 1981?" Gemma asked and the thirteen year olds shared a look. A day, well that was just marvelous. They had less than a month and though cunning enough to get respect from Draco the twins were nowhere near ready to take on the rest of pureblood society.

"No, but the day after cousin barged in the ministry demanding to see your father in Azkaban, some speculate her reason was to smack him but few know the true reason." Theodore said with a chuckle that was always his favorite of the crazy Black female stories. To imagine your only visitor in Azkaban and they come only to smack you.

"Why was our father sent to Azkaban?" Gemma asked.

"Do you know nothing of your family, the morning of November 1st 1981 was when your father killed Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles? Which is why he was sent to Azkaban, not to mention his speculated betrayal of the Potter family to the Dark Lord," Daphne prodded to get the reaction from that. Surely the must have been told.

"Our father did what?" Both asked at the same time.

"You all really are uninformed aren't you?" Daphne sighed.

"Apparently,"

"Don't worry that will not last for long. Tomorrow you will be left alone once again, ask if you may have friends over. If so we shall try to explain more when we get there. I will send Aries my owl tonight to see if it is allowed and collect you in the morning Daphne."

"I may have to keep an eye on Astoria again. Fathers shedual is crazy with everything that has happened." Daphne said and Theodore nodded.

"Bring her along, they will have to have basic etiquette lessons I feel so we will brush up Astoria's her welcoming ball is a week before theirs is it not." He made sure.

"It is," Daphne nodded.

"Then it is settled. Now let us go find Draco, he is not probably drooling over the new broom at the Quidditch shop." Theodore said standing up and the other three followed him.

The last stop they made in Diagon Alley was Olivanders Wand Shoppe. This was the most interesting stop of all.

For you see it is commonly accepted by those who study and or have studied wand lore that a wand is made for each person with magical abilities. The wand is used to funnel and control and bind said magical energy making surpluses of accidental magic practically impossible. Therefore, seeing as there are no 'extra' wands each witch or wizard will have wand that perfectly controls there magical core. So despite the fact that the wand is physically unable to choose a wizard, as they do not have functioning brains to make conscious decisions like that statement suggests. Every wizard does have a wand that is custom made, sometimes long before they are ever born.

Now, wands in themselves are a newer development in the magical community, becoming common only after schools for magic began opening, before the time of wands there was a brief time of magical staffs, before that and as far as one can tell there was nothing to control a magical core. Wizards and Witches controlled there magic not by spells or by fancy flicking wrist movements rather by concentration. It is a practice that soon became rare once wands where made. Seeing as the discipline necessary to active a functioning level of what now is called wordless and wandless magic. It is said to be quite hard to overcome the control ones wand has on its magical core. Especially considering how young one gets there wand in the scheme of school.

Furthermore, take said control on by meditation or other means though one could make an argument that knowing every spell in a spell book and being able to perform them correctly was much harder. For with wandless and wordless magic one does not need a spell only an understanding of the result. In reverse those who have complete control over their magic before getting a wand will find that the wand made for them will be exceedingly weak.

This as you can tell would create a problem for those who do not learn of a time before wands and believe that the power of the wand is directly equal to power of the wizard wielding it.

This is an understandable reason why both Gemma and Rigel took hours to find there right wand when Astoria, who also was shopping for hers, found it within minutes of stepping into the store. The down fall came from the fact both of their parents had exceptionally powerful magical cores. Because of their power they had been paired with exceptionally powerful wands. Willow and Dragon Heartstring 10 inches for their Mum and a Black Laurel and thestrials hair twelve inches for their Da.

Olivanders mused of the possibility of the twins needing blanks, knowing exactly how that would go over Rigel asked if he and his sister could not see if they couldn't walk around and 'feel' a wand. The man had nodded. Going through the store Rigel asked Gemma to find the two wands with the weakest magical signature.

For you see with all of the practice Gemma had done with using her magic she had gained the ability to see magic on a very surface level. It was no more than a white light that was brighter when strong and duller when weak. It was in the same way Rigel was able to often times heal himself or Gemma of minor injuries. Nothing major mind you, usually noting more than the rare paper cut or splinter. Gemma found two boxes that looked as if they had been destroyed by dust and decay. She pointed them out to her brother.

"Good, I will explain why later." He said before reaching and pulling them out more.

"Pull the weakest to yourself." He whispered and Gemma nodded tugging mentally on the box and having it sore to her hands. Rigel did the same after seeing witch one his sister picked.

"Mr. Olivanders!" He called as he made his way back though the store. The man looked at both wands, and then the twins with interest.

"Birch and Keezle whisker nine inches whippy, my father made this wand in his early years, an _unusual_ wand choice Miss. Black. Pine and Unicorn hair, ten and three fourth inches flexible, a surprising choice Mr. Black it is good for most magics. I think these wands will suit you well. That will be eighteen gallons." Rigel paid and the two took out of the store. Draco's friends all looked at them in disgust explaining they had received a bunch of Hufflepuff wands.

Gemma asked her brother why he had her find these specific wands in the store but only let him get out one word in explanation. Ricardo. After that she had locked herself in her room until diner where he did not bring the other boy up.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**Muggle Proud **

When the twins got back to the Tonks's house they found that the two older teens were correct they were stuck at home once again and where surprisingly allowed to invite their new friends over as long as they did not make a mess. Witch both then explained that the two were coming over to help teach them etiquette and Andromeda nodded, she had a plan to do lessons between days stuck at the ministry or work but knew that her shedual had gotten a lot busier since yesterday and would rather have the twins prepared by someone else than ill prepared by her.

For the next month the three other children, sometimes four if Draco joined flooed over as much as they could, and Gemma and Rigel found they were fairly ill prepared for exactly what etiquette lessons inhaled. And both agreed being tied back to a chair because you slouched when you sat was quite annoying and walking down stairs five hundred times to make sure you held your wrist or elbow at the correct angle was even worse. Rigel had it much worse seeing as his dance skills had not improved by much and Daphne was not as happy being run over by his jelly legs.

Being that there was only two males and three females, most days, Gemma took turns dancing with Theodore then waiting as Astoria danced with him. If Draco did come he would dance with Astoria leaving Theodore and Gemma alone. Neither Gemma nor Astoria actually needed to be taught how to dance so it was usually just a change every few songs. Then Daphne announced she had had quite enough and tore Astoria from Theodore pairing her with Rigel and teaching them the simplest steps she knew that where still bit too difficult for the uncoordinated Rigel.

The Monday before the twins Welcoming Ball that would be held on Saturday, Daphne was ready to throw in the towel. Gemma watched slowly as the two tangled themselves together than nicely pushed Astoria back a bit and apologizing before turning to face her twin.

"Follow my feet, one two three and one two three and one two three. Just like that, now take a quarter turn out side each time," She said and Rigel nodded doing just that counting out the beat in his head.

"Eyes, here," Gemma said moving his head up so their eyes where level.

"One two three and one two three" Rigel repeated. Daphne practically was right gitty at the fact that despite small bobbles Rigel was getting the hang of it.

"Now Rigel you have to move more than in a square and I am not your partner." She said as she pushed Astoria forward.

"Start holding hands here, he and his two left feet will trip you up if you don't. Give him an hour or so and he will not look like he is squashing bugs." She suggested and the girl smiled Daphne looked at Gemma before nodding. Rigel however let out a weak sound of protest.

"Finally," She said before going back and helping them. Theodore came to stand next to the eleven year old girl.

"Good play, now however you have to learn the two step instead of the waltz." He said before taking her over to the side of the room and trying to help her learn more a complicated two step.

"I must say after delighting in your company for the past few weeks, for a muggle raised you are not what I expected." Theodore said as he twirled her grasping her hand and pulling her tighter with little to no effort.

"What is so wrong with being muggle raised Theodore? We are the same as you." Gemma said glancing at her feet for a millisecond before hearing a clicking of Daphne's tongue and looking back up at Theodore.

"Watch your tongue; for that statement will only bring you trouble. Liking muggles is a skeleton thing not a large exclamation especially with who will be attending your welcoming ball. Also you are not muggle, you are pureblood." He said and Gemma frowned.

"What are muggles un-purebloods?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"They are muggles and or muggle-borns, if you wish to insult them the newest term, though originally meaning something very different, is mudblood but few still use the term as it is unaccepted in good society. Your cousin enjoys the term however as it makes his enemy's cringe." Theodore said as he tugged her a bit closer to avoid collision with a table they were traveling ever so close to.

"Draco has enemies? He is thirteen." Gemma said and Theodore let out a low chuckle that made Gemma uneasy.

"Three Gryffindors in our year are a source of agitation for your cousin, he attacks and most often they retaliate. Making them enemy's if only petty at this point. However, the animosity is not surprising. Gryffindor's and Slytherins rarely get on." He said as he spun her out, Gemma moved to spin back in but the smallest grasp of her hand had her stop. Theodore bowed and Gemma followed with a curtsey.

"Keep your back strait Gemma only incline you head and only do it to families of equal or higher standing." Daphne called.

"Does she see everything?" Gemma asked.

"She is quite the mothering hen, you should have realized this by now. You dance well, however, you shall have heals on this weekend not whatever those are?" Theodore said looking down at her feet.

"Converse, you have a problem with converse?" Gemma said looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"They are muggle," He said as if that explained the entire issue.

"And what is so wrong with being muggle?" Gemma asked pulling away from him. Rigel stopped moving and turned to his sister allowing Astoria to trip over his feet.

"Nothing is wrong with being muggle however, you are not muggle. You are…" Theodore began to explain in a high tone.

"Pureblooded, so I have been told forty bazillion times in the past month." Gemma yelled.

"Gem, calm down," Rigel said stepping to standing in-between them before Daphne stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Purity of blood is not something to scoff at." Theodore said,

"It may not be, but the simple minded thought that anything different than pureblooded is lower or somehow worse, is." Gemma said her voice louder as Rigel tried to pull his arm from Daphne's grasp to make it to his sister's side and grabbing her arms in his.

"Calm down," He said softly.

"NO! I am over this; this world and all its pureblood greatness are just a guise. If you were all really that great maybe we wouldn't have lived with the lowly bloody muggles for eleven years. But then you would have something else to call us out on wouldn't you." Gemma said her magic pulsing making the stationary items in the room float before she walked out of the room and slammed the door having everything fall back down. In the hall she came face to face with the Tonks's she almost attempted to explain herself before deciding against it and walking to her room leaving it slightly open in case they wanted more information about her small outburst.

When no one came up she hid her face in her hands and cried, no one ran after her at the other homes either. No one but Ms. Thomas ever ran after her. She twisted herself and cried into her pillow missing Ms. Thomas and everyone else back home. Almost thirty minutes later she was shaken awake by a concerned looking Mrs. Tonks who offered her some hot tea, saying that she had remembered Rigel's explanation of the fact Gemma disliked the taste of chocolate.

"Tea dear, I was going to make hot chocolate then I remembered, so light and sweet I figured. If it is too much I can always fetch more. I fear that the only little girl I have ever made tea for before is Nymphadora and she has a killer sweet tooth." The woman said and Gemma sent her a small smile.

"This has to be quite different from you and your brother. Switching from one to the other with little time in-between, I know that it is hard but from what I understand you are doing quite well." Andromeda said.

"I miss R… the Whitten's." Gemma said trying to hide her lie with the softness of her voice. For she did not miss the Whitten's all that much. Sure she missed their presence, she had grown up with them but who she really missed was Ricardo. Andromeda, believing the lie, tensed slightly before nodding. No matter how much the simple statement hurt the woman she knew that the eleven year old meant it to try and explain her behavior not make the woman feel inadequate but it did the second anyways.

"I am sorry dear I know it must be hard, How about this, We shall have a family day this Saturday, since it is your Welcoming Ball we will have to stop at Makin's to make sure that the dress robes will fit, then why don't Ted and I take you and your brother over to Hogmaede ?" She said and Gemma turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hogmaede ,"

"Little town near Hogwarts third years and up visit during the school year, it is where the train comes in from Kings Cross. Some lunch at the three broomsticks sound like just what the healer ordered. I shall even rope Nymphadora in to it. Two weeks practically around the clock with few breaks is as much as any person can take." Andromeda said and Gemma looked up and nodded.

"I would like that very much." Gemma smiled, "now let us pep up and go and see what those boys have gotten up to. Nothing too destructive I hope." The elder woman smiled and Gemma smiled back. They found them in the back, Rigel having changed into muggle clothes, tossing an old cricket ball back and forth. Gemma slipped down on to the grass next to them and joined in.

Mrs. Tonks made a salad for dinner that night and the four ate on an old bed sheet for a make shift picnic as the stars came out. Then the twins were given a crash course on family history by way of star gazing, Being both full and slightly tired from her emotional outburst, Gemma fell asleep outside lying against her brother's stomach. Rigel went to pick her up when he was brushed off by Mr. Tonks who shifted the girl's weight into his arms and picked her up.

"I got her, not old enough I can't carry little girls who fall asleep up the stairs yet. Help Andy bring the dishes in alright Rigel." He said and Rigel nodded doing just that before hugging both adult's goodnight and going to sleep. The adults retired a bit later Andromeda first going to check on both children Rigel who had managed to change before falling asleep against the top of his comforter, she shook her head at that before moving him under the sheets and kissing his head before ruffling it a bit. Gemma was still in her rough clothes with Mr. Tonks only having taken off her shoes and socks. Andromeda smiled as she slowly took off the jeans and tee-shirt before exchanged it for a pale blue night gown and tucking Gemma under the covers as well.

"Goodnight," The girl whispered.

"I know it hurts now but I for one am glad they had a good family and not some horror story. Imagine if they were raised wrong. It will take them a while to accept other people sure, but that is because they were so close to who raised them." Mr. Tonks said.

"Their parents should have raised them," Andromeda said back.

"I know Andy and in a perfect world they would have. In a slightly messed up world we would have. But our world is far from perfect and a lot more than slightly messed up. I know that it's painful but really be glad for the small things. We could have twins that were scared of adults and touch because they were abused physically or mentally. Twins who think themselves less than human because of their magic, or we could have lost them before we even knew them, they got lucky, we got lucky." Mr. Tonks said turning off his light and snuggling in to bed.

Rigel told Gemma that the next few days the twins would be free to not have etiquette lessons. He then offered for the two of them to go to Diagon Alley for the day. They still had a bit of pocket money and Gemma knew Rigel was itching for a less controlled trip into the main book shop Flourish and Blotts, and was ready to explore the one he missed, Obscurus Books . So she agreed, the alley was much different without Narcissa Malfoy breathing down there back. They did learn however that despite walking out of the leaky caldron one did not see the alley rather a brick wall.

"Maybe there is a magic word?" Gemma suggested as Rigel looked at the wall with practiced annoyance. He turned to her with the same look.

"What, some wizards have to have humor, maybe abracadabra," She said waving her wand loosely in her hand. Rigel's huffed even louder at his sisters fooling around.

"Hocus Pocus," She attempted and the wall, as one might have guess stayed in the same place. Rigel was now attempting to hide his grin as he tried to keep a mask of annoyance.

"I have one more," Gemma assured him before walking back toward the door and then turning on her heel and swinging both arms to her side. "I bid thee moveth," Gemma yelled and Rigel lost his composure.

"I bid thee moveth? Really Gem," He asked.

"I thought it was a possibility," She said with a shrug. "Maybe we should ask someone." She suggested.

"Have you tried open sesame?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned to see a boy with messy black hair mushed down with a red cap. He had bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of black wire rimmed frames.

"Surely you jest?" Rigel said making Gemma hit him in the side for good measure.

"Jest," The boy asked a gleam hidden in his eye.

"Joke," Gemma supplied with a smile. "Ignore my brother, we forgot to ask how to get in the alley and he is just cross because he wants to get to the book shop."

"Understandable, I have a friend who would probably act the same way. For future reference it is two up and three over." He said tapping the brick and the alley opened.

"I would not have guessed that. Thank you…. Umm," Gemma said before realizing she never got this boy's name.

"You don't know who I am?" The boy said in surprise. It was not a bragging statement that showed him insulted over the fact Gemma could not name him. Rather just surprised.

"Harry," he offered.

"Harry what?"

"Just Harry."

"Gemma and Rigel, thank you for your help Harry." She said before grabbing her brother's hand and taking off down the alley. After a half hour browsing the book shop Gemma informed her brother she was going to look around. With that they agreed to meet at the leaky cauldron at noon to floo back to the Tonks's.

After five minutes of searching the alley Gemma found a shop that she found interesting. 'The Junk Shop' it read in big letters. Gemma was quite interested she slipped though the front door and was met with a look of surprise on the face of the associate.

"Good morning," She called.

"Morning," The associate called back before turning to the customer who was checking out.

"A child in the alley herself,"

"Young one too probably not even Hogwarts age," The shop owner said the woman who was paying was much better at whispering and Gemma was unable to pick up what she said.

"Personality, I won't let any child out alone until _he's_ back in Azkaban. Shaking her head as she browsed through the rows of second hand items, one that caught her eye was a charm bracelet.

"Do you need help?"

"What is this?"

"Ahh, it's an interesting trinket, a little decade or so ago during the height of the war families where paranoid and these tracking charms where exceedingly popular. This one specifically was one of the favorite, the charm bracelet itself is used as a warning system for the charms witch are connected to family members, if I am not mistaken. This was an old one; each charm is specific to a family member form the original owner."

"Is it the bracelet that holds the magic?"

"Yes the bracelet is charmed, each charm has different set of charms on them but they can be changed." He explained.

"They aren't as popular now you said."

"Yeah, no one is as paranoid now," He said and Gemma huffed out a silent breath, no one but you that is. Mr. Sirius Black shall kill all the children, a part of her argued, 'that's da', but another much larger part laughed at the irony. She continued to look around but did not know exactly what everything was. His mind kept going back to the charm bracelet and buying it much to the shop assistants surprise.

"Guess you like charm bracelets," He had said as he took the six gallons.

"Safety is imperative you know, with Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, I am barely even Hogwarts age." She said before slipping out of the door and leaving the man to his thoughts.

When Rigel met her at the Leaky Cauldron two books in hand he asked her if she herself had found anything. She told him to wait till they got back to the Tonks's. When she did tell them the two agreed they found there first side project. Making charms for each other and replicating the charm bracelet charms in some way that Rigel could keep constantly as well. There first thought a long chain he could hide under his shirts.

Waking up early that Saturday Gemma slunk out of bed and began to do her ballet stretches. She had spent the past three days doing little more than dance and she knew that pattern would end today. So she wanted to get a good practice in that morning.

So she pulled her hair into a bun, slipped into her tights and her old leotard, and threw on a large sweat shirt and a pair of black spandex shorts, because she was never one to only wear leotards, before slipping into the dancing room. With a stop in the kitchen to grab a large glass of cold water, she began with Plies and built from there as Mrs. Castillo had always taught her.

After stretching she began with small jumps, her downfall. A combination of demi jette, assemble, pas de chat, entrechatrois, coupe, tombe, releve second arabesque, demi plié fifth, soussus, demi plié fifth, pirouette from fifth close, changmant, other leg. She tried to keep her arms still in low fifth for the majority except the arabesque and plié. She stopped that combination at around seven ten and grabbed a drink. By the time seven thirty rolled around she was practicing turns in fifth spotting the horn of the gramophone that had been used to play classical music for the past month during her impromptu dance lessons. She was doing turns in fifth when Mrs. Tonks went to wake her. Not finding the girl in her room she was told by Rigel to check the ballroom.

Andromeda did and saw the girl pirouetting. Finishing her right leg Gemma pulled in for a double outside to fourth then a double inside to fourth with a demi porta bra, tandu demi fifth with preparation to start again. She susued and plied when she heard Andromeda clapping form her place in the door way making the girl jump.

"You dance beautifully," She said as she entered the room.

"Thank you," Gemma blushed looking away from the woman's face.

"I would love to see more." She said and Gemma looked up with a smile before nodding and Andromeda moved to turn on some classical music.

"I don't really ever dance for people." Gemma blushed.

"Well why you don't try." Andromeda said and Gemma nodded closing her eyes and listening to the beat of the music, she hadn't dance to music in the month she had not talked to Ricardo. The bass from the music shook the second floor room ever so slightly allowing Gemma to feel the floor as if it were a moving breathing extension of herself.

Her eyes fluttered open and she started with a simple pirouette before skimming across the floor in small jumps and big leaps, porta bras and developpe, the music fluttering along with her. It was by no means perfect, feet sometimes sickled toes did not point all the way though there where points when she would jar to a stop not having completely thought of her next step and bobbles in between. As the music finished Gemma did one last pirouette into a curtsey trying her best not to bow her head.

"Well at least one of us got the Black's grace right Rigel." The voice of Nymphadora carried form the other room.

"I haven't seen you dance in a month Gem." Rigel said and Gemma frowned at him. She half wished the floor would come back to life and swallow her whole.

"Oh my I kept you from breakfast, go eat now. Come along everyone." Andromeda said and Gemma blushed before turning to the older woman, asking if it was okay if she showered first. With a laugh the woman agreed and sent the eleven year old back to her room.

"She will have few problems tonight I take it." Nymphadora smiled watching the girl scurry off.

"It seems so. She fits society quite well," Andromeda said with a smile.

"If she can keep her Black temper in check that is," Ted said making Andromeda turn a glare at him.

"Gem will do fine, and she will hold her tongue. I just hope I don't fall again when everyone is watching." Rigel brushed off their concerns before raising a few of his own that made the others laugh.

"Mum only made me go to one ball; I tripped over my own feet going down the steps and showed everyone my bloomers." Nymphadora recalled making Rigel laugh.

"Yeah it's funny now, not so much then." The pink haired woman smiled pulling the boy in to her side to ruffle his hair.

"I just wish we were going. I would love to see the look on Mother's face when she meets you two, Or someone like Walburga the old bat. She may have just rolled over in died if she wasn't already." Andromeda mused.

"I shall remember it in detail for you if such an event happens." Rigel chuckled along as well though truthfully he hoped nothing like that did. The group continued to tell stories and laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Gemma asked as she descended the stairs. Her hair was now down and slightly wet, having been towel dried, and she wore a light blue dress that fell to her knees matching her brothers light blue polo shirt.

"We were discussing the ball tonight and remembering Nymphadora's first." Andromeda said as she placed a breakfast plate down for the girl who smiled up gratefully.

"She tripped going down the stairs and showed everyone her bloomers." Rigel said with a laugh that Gemma glared at him for seeing as he had not completely finished swallowing his food before saying it. Andromeda corrected him verbally as well.

"It really would not have been so bad if I wasn't paired with Jeffery Dingle; he made it worse by trying to help me up. He knocked into Georgiana Goyle who was after me, it was horrible." Nymphadora shook her head and Gemma hid her giggle behind her hand.

"I remember stories of your mothers ball apparently she spent the entire night fighting off unwanted advances of a boy two years her junior, Couch's son, Bartimus." Andromeda mused.

"So sad, he was young." Mr. Tonks said both Rigel and Gemma went to ask why it was sad when Nymphadora spoke.

"He was a death eater Dad," She reminded her father in a cold tone. Gemma swallowed and opened her moth to ask what a death eater was when Mr. Tonks continued.

"Still young,"

"He helped Bella…" Nymphadora began before thinking better of her next word choice and changing it, "the other Death Eaters torcher the Longb…" She continued before changing her word choice once again, "a family until they went insane and now permanently reside in Saint. Mungos, he doesn't deserve sympathy." She finished her voice holding a hard edge the twins were not used to due to her usual jovial tone.

"There was a time I thought the same Nymphadora and I do not condone his actions. However, he was only a few years older than you are now. Still just a child," Mr. Tonks said.

"I am not a child father." Nymphadora said her hair going red in anger.

"Why don't we talk about something else, Nymphadora said she heard from Professor Dumbledore when he was at the Ministry that they have an interesting and qualified Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Andromeda tried to placate the situation. Taking the cue Rigel extended by asking who Dumbledore was.

"The headmaster at Hogwarts," Mr. Tonks explained.

"Slightly mad but bloody brilliant," Nymphadora nodded.

"Does he usually hire a bad Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? It seems like a pretty important class." Rigel continued prodding now from interest rather than redirection. Gemma did not comment because she was still stuck on the other conversation.

"It is most often taught by niffers." Nymphadora said with a laugh.

"Nymphadora," Mr. Tonks warned.

"What Dad, it's true." Nymphadora said.

"Was our father a death eater? Did he torcher people as well as kill them?" Gemma asked and the conversation came to an abrupt halt.

"Gemma," Nymphadora said in a soft slightly broken voice.

"Theodore and Daphne told us he killed thirteen people, and possibly the Potter's. Though I don't know who they are, But did he torcher people to insanity as well. Is that what Death Eaters did?" Gemma asked a screeching of a chair signaled Mrs. Tonks's exit of the room.

"Gem look what you did." Rigel whispered under his breath. Gemma looked at the faces of the other two and figured that it was probably wrong to bring that up at a breakfast table.

She slowly excused herself from the table and want after Mrs. Tonks, after grabbing the woman's tea of course. She found her seated in the master bed room with an old dusty picture pulled out that she was crying over. Gemma knocked on the doors trim casing. Andromeda looked up at the girl before whipping her eyes.

"I am sorry for talking about it Mrs. Tonks, I knew it was wrong. It was inconsiderate of me." Gemma said as she offered the tea with a smile. The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not your fault dear. You were curious, I don't blame you. It is just, hard to talk about right now. You and your brother do deserve to know though; he w… is your father even if he is not the same man who I thought he was. How about we talk about this tomorrow dear, I will tell you and your brother everything I know, I just need a bit of time." The woman said pulling the child onto her lap and setting the tea aside.

"It's okay if you don't want too. I really shouldn't have asked. Mrs. Whitten would be right cross with me if she knew I had probably hear about it from the other end of a cooking spoon against my head. I am really sorry I didn't think before I spoke, It is a common problem for me." The girl said leaning her head against Mrs. Tonks' shoulder. The statement was ever so slightly untrue. For the person who would be most cross with her would no doubt be Mr. and Mrs. Castillo. And she would hear the disappointment from the toe of a point shoe not the head of a kitchen spoon.

"I.. your father had a similar problem. He acted before he thought. It really is okay dear. Now let me wash my face and we will go back down to breakfast, alright dear." Mrs. Tonks said and Gemma smiled.

"You know Mrs. Tonks, you kind of sound like your sister;" She said and Mrs. Tonks stopped once again. Gemma resisted the urge to smack herself in the head. "you just have to change dear to darling." Gemma said trying to explain her last statement to the woman. Andromeda sent back a hollow laugh as she stepped into her conjoining bathroom to wash her face. It was a few minutes later when the two emerged from upstairs and Gemma apologized to Nymphadora and Mr. Tonks as well. Later the group of five flooed to the Leaky Cauldron then over to the back door, seeing the brick wall both Gemma and Rigel looked at each other with a silent laugh.

Two up three over. Rigel said as he walked over with a raised eyebrow before tapping the wall. Despite not being able to use their wands outside of school the twins were told to bring them along on this trip. The bricks began to move and Rigel jumped back and looked at Gemma who unlike her brother moved closer.

"Next time Gem you can touch the brick," he said making the others laugh. Madam Malkin's was quite empty when the group entered the shop and the children were taken back right away. Gemma was given a large Victorian looking gown that she just marveled at for the first few minutes before the woman asked if she was okay. Rigel was given something that looked quite like a suit but with extra things he was not completely certain how to put on, such as a bowtie.

Gemma slipped off her clothes and into the undergarments which included a high waisted crinoline, before slipping the dress over her head and allowing it to fall to the ground. The untailored bottom of the sleeve allowed had the top quarter of the sleeve fall slowly as she reached up to pull her hair from inside the dress and onto her right shoulder. The front of the dress was a pale ivory color with a fitted bodice and held it just far enough away there was a connected robe with the dress that was a metallic looking blue with silver flower detail and a gathered silver line separating the two making them look like two separate pieces instead of one. There was a stray piece of fabric that tied around her neck and hooked in the back that Gemma fixed next.

"Dear," The Madam Malkin called and Gemma smiled at herself in the mirror once pulling her hair to both sides before steeping out of the dressing area.

"Stunning," Andromeda said as she walked to place her hands on the girl's shoulders. The sowed in hooks for the half corset back lay untouched as Gemma stepped onto the small platform and looked at herself in the tri-folding mirror.

"I look nothing like myself." She said moving her hand to touch her cheek as if she truly had to make sure the person in the mirror was her.

"Yeah, who took my sister and turned her into a fairytale princess?" Rigel asked with a chuckle. "I like her much better in converse and jean shorts." He said coming out of his own dressing room with his bow tie undone and his waist coat unbuttoned. Madam Malkin at first look horrified but Rigel sent her a grin.

"Not that she isn't beautiful in both, but it is much easier to hide when she doesn't have such lovely clothing." He said and the woman gave a laugh and swatted the air in his direction. She then began to fuss over him first buttoning up the waist coat and fixing his bow tie before brushing the dirt off his jacket and pant suit. Then she handed him his dress robe witch was little more than a cloak. Where Gemma wore blue and gold Rigel wore a suit of dark brown, almost bronze in color, with a solid dark green bowtie and a serpent on the right side of the cloak that the bronze chain on the other attacked to.

"Stuff it Rigel," Gemma blushed.

"Now don't you two look perfect? Blue and Sliver for the girl, much lighter than green and bronze for the boy, a perfect mix." The woman mused and both children at her.

"Thank you Madam," Rigel said with a bow and the elder plump woman who hid a blush and whispered a comment that sounded a lot to Gemma like, 'same as his father was'. Gemma caught on to the last part of that statement and tucked it away in her brain for further investigation.

"Yes thank you," Gemma echoed and the woman allowed both to go change. When they both exited the changing rooms they thanked the woman once again as Mr. Tonks shrunk the robes and explained he was going to 'pop' home and put them away so they would got get in the way.

"Apparition quickest form of Wizarding travel, also the most risky, and one may apperate and leave a limb behind. Also most people the first few times get sick because it feels so weird." Nymphadora explained making her face turn green in the process pretending to be sick making both eleven year olds pale and chuckle nervously. Though they had a general idea of how one apperated, they were pretty sure that he mental mapping Mr. Castillo had them do trained them for just that, and both already knew what aperation was neither wanted to try it as of yet. After all last time they apperated they were still fetuses and that admittedly did not turn out very well.

"Oh let them be Nymphadora," Andromeda said ignoring as always her daughters expression of hatred toward her given name. "Apparition is not that bad, once you get used to it, it is actually quite fun." Ms. Tonks said turning to the twins.

"Please don't tell me we are apperating to Hogmaede ." Gemma said with a worried smile.

"Really it's not all that bad." Mrs. Tonks smiled and Rigel groaned. Gemma was paired with Nymphadora and Rigel with Mrs. Tonks because he was a bit more jumpy when it came to magic.

Sure enough after apperating Rigel turned over his breakfast on the side of the road. Gemma felt a bit wonky but managed to keep her food down while she asked her brother if he was okay. This sentiment however was ruined with the spurts of laughter that fell in between.

After Rigel finished getting sick Mrs. Tonks offered him a rag she conjured from a stray piece of lint on Nymphadora's shoulder to wipe his face.

"I don't feel too well," Rigel said swaying slightly on his feet making all three women laugh. Ted appeared with a slight pop a few minutes after them and after taking one look at Rigel suggested the five go for butter beer. Rigel of course paled at the name and asked if it was alcoholic, Nymphadora smiled, "no the good stuff is firewhiskey. We'll have it for your fifteenth." She explained.

"It's illegal till he is seventeen Nymphadora." Mr. Tonks said clearly hearing his daughter despite her lowered tone.

"Oh yeah forgot that dad," Nymphadora said before leaning back into Rigel's side, "I have my ways." She whispered and Rigel wondered if he really wanted to know what those ways where. When the five entered the three broomsticks, of witch lined the twins up for a completely different for of questioning about if Witches and Wizards really flew on brooms and if said brooms where what muggles swept with.

"Originally, kind of, they were muggle type brooms infused with magic, but since separating our society from theirs soon after the fall of Camelot wizards have found new innovative ways to make brooms. Firebolt I think is the newest." Ted explained.

"The firebolt is a broom?" Rigel asked.

"Yes, newest model." Nymphadora said before murmuring how it was "wicked cool" under her breath.

"Draco wouldn't shut up about it when we went to Diagon Alley." Rigel offered as an explanation of how he knew that the broom was.

"With aperation and floo travel why would one need a broom?"

"Why Quidditch of course," Nymphadora said.

"Dangerous game played in the air with balls that seek players out to harm." Rigel commented.

"Don't listen to him, Theodore explained Quidditch to us. It sounds interesting. They play at Hogwarts don't they?" Gemma asked.

"Why of course," Ted exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't they." Nymphadora said with an affronted tone.

"Let children play a sport where people risk dying, I have no idea." Rigel said sarcastically.

"What's life without a little risk Ry-Ry," Gemma asked with a cocky grin.

"Death is not a little risk Gemma," Rigel countered.

"I agree completely with Rigel." Andromeda said and the table fell into a discussion of the pros and cons of Quidditch, Gemma and Rigel contributed where they can but mostly they watched their new family interact. They watched as despite the cramped booth Ted talked with his hands almost exclusively wild gestures with each sentence as if the hands themselves told a different story.

They watched as Andromeda slipped in and out of the pureblood culture they have had drilled into their head for a month and been fed in spoonful's since age seven. They watched Nymphadora's hair change ever so slightly with her mood. Never leaving its bubble gum pink color yet changing in brightness or pigment ever so slightly within the range of bubblegum pink. Soon the group finished their butterbeers and hit the streets, Gemma, Rigel, and Nymphadora made way to Zonko's because apparently not going to Zonko's was a sin when one was in Hogmaede .

The adults followed behind slowly as the three ran across the town to get to the store. When the others entered the store Andromeda stayed back and sat on one of the benches explaining that she had spent to many a days in the joke shop. As she sat there she over thought the past month and the ups and downs they had brought with them.

"Mrs. Tonks," she heard the voice she had come to connect Gemma too and turned to face the girl.

"Did you not enjoy Zonko's Gemma," The woman asked.

"Gem," The girl corrected as she slipped onto the bench next to her.

"Excuse me," Andromeda said turning to see the girl more clearly than just her profile.

"Most people call me Gem, if you were wondering. Gems or Gemmie get used a lot as well. Rigel is Ry sometimes Ry-Ry depending on the mood of the speaker though I usually just call him Rigel, though. He was called Alphie by one kid and he didn't take that very well. Just like I didn't like that the same kid called me Susu, doesn't that sound like a horrible name. Alphie and Susu," She said before giving a soft shutter to show her dislike of the names.

"Anyways you are probably confused about why I am saying this. You see Ry and I were talking. We decided if you all haven't gotten rid of us yet maybe we should stop addressing you formally in our head. I mean for the past month I have called you and your husband Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, however we felt if we started to address you informally than maybe you should tell us how because bad nicknames stick." Gemma said staring straight ahead at the cobblestone road.

She had told Rigel that he should be the one to tell the adults because he was better at that stuff. He had agreed too, he was going to tell them right before the ball. But then she had to go and open her big mouth at breakfast and he forced her not only to tell Mrs. Tonks but to tell her earlier than originally planned. He agreed he would still tell Mr. Tonks though and for that Gemma was grateful she knew she rambled like an idiot and did not want to do that more than once. She spared a glance at the woman next to her who looked at her with tears in her eyes before tugging the girl into her embrace. Gemma leaned into the hug and returned it.

"Rigel suggested Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted. We know you guys aren't really our aunt and uncle but since we don't know if we…"

"Gemmahh… I mean Gemmie, has anyone told you that you ramble when you get nervous?" Andromeda asked cutting the girl off. Tugging her ever so closer, in that moment the pre-teen had sounded exactly like her Father. Andromeda remembered him telling her and Ted that Marlene got pregnant and he promised that despite not actually being Aunt and Uncle to the at that month old fetus, or fetus's as it so seemed, that the child would grow up calling them Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted. She remembered tearing up at the thought then and it was the same feeling now.

"Mrs. Whitten told me as much every single day," Gemma smiled. "It wasn't a trait she particularly liked all that much."

"The names your brother suggested sound perfect." The woman smiled back with a tear eyed grin.

"Really Aunt Andy,"

"Really, Really"

"Andromeda Tonks, is that you?" A new voice said from somewhere behind the two seated females. Both turned to see a man approaching them from the forest witch made Gemma look up in question at Andromeda.

"Hogwarts is on the other side of that forest dear," The woman explained before standing up and addressing the other man. The man was wearing an extremely shabby set of brown Wizarding robes that had been patch work sown several places. He looked ill and exhausted like some of the people that hospital Gemma had met. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey and golden flecked irises.

"How have you been Remus," Andromeda said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Good, it has been too long." He said pushing back ever so slightly. Years without close human contact had made him pull away from interaction ever so slightly.

"Almost 12 years," Andromeda nodded.

"I am…" The man, Remus, began.

"No need, its fine. So I heard about your new job." Andromeda changed the conversation.

"Ha, yeah probably won't last more than a year no one else has, but at least I will get to see Harry," The man nodded with a smile on his face when he mentioned the name Harry. Gemma wondered if the just Harry she had met was the Harry this man meant. She then chuckled at the idea. Harry was a common name. There was a small possibility.

"Yeah, a lot of your old friends will have kids attending this year, the Longbottom's, the Prewett's eldest sister's kids, the Bones's." Andromeda named off silently adding the Black's to the list as she tried to think of a way to tell Remus that Sirius had children. Unlike Andromeda and Ted, Sirius had mistrusted Remus at the end of the war, and seeing as Remus was at a werewolf community when Marlene told the Order, Andromeda could not say truthfully if the man even knew Marlene had become pregnant. From not being pregnant to having eleven year old twins was a large jump. She was quite glad Gemma had not introduced herself quite yet.

"Aunt Andy, Gem, Aunt Andy, Gem, Aunt Andy, GEM!" Rigel yelled as he ran into the back of his sister sending her forward on to the ground with a huff. Andromeda stiffened at first because the pair of golden eyes was looking at her in askance but then she realized what Rigel had called her and her body relaxed as if on cue.

"Oi," Gemma said as Rigel pushed off her and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, you usually move. You know that there's a product called a dung bomb. It's like a stink bomb but they call it a dung bomb, they say they are so different but they only use a different bug's name, hilarious right." he said with a laugh.

"The things you find amusing yes," Gemma said with a smile Rigel punched her arm for the trouble.

"Aunt Andy? Are they Ted's sisters" Remus questioned and Andromeda foolishly almost though of lying her way out of the situation. Ted had told the Marauders on many occasions that he had a sister only a year older than them. The twins could be hers according to the numbers and in a family a wizard had already came from Muggle-borns where more possible. But then she spared a glance at them and her idea went to the crap shoot. They were Black's through and through. No lying about it.

"No, we're Aunt Andy's second cousins." Rigel said and the man looked down at him in surprise.

"Really," Remus said turning to all three stunned Tonks's before turning back to the children.

"Really, I am Rigel Alphard and this is my sister Gemma Susan." The boy introduced and held his hand out to be shook. The man raised an eyebrow at the muggle gesture but shook the boy's hand all the same.

"Black" He caught the girl whispering to the boy, he pretended he did not however seeing as it was his enhanced werewolf senses that picked it up and not his normal hearing.

"Oh yeah, Rigel Alphard Black and Gemma Susan Black, that is. Haven't known the last name long," The boy said with a hollow chuckle.

"Black, um who are… who are.." The man stumbled.

"Our parents, Marlene Black nee McKinnon and Sirius Black," Rigel said and the man before them wavered.


End file.
